A Lost Shinobi's Grand Pokegirl Adventure
by Thatscool16
Summary: A world filled with mysterious and beautiful creatures called Pokegirls had the potential to reshape anybody's life. This was the world Naruto had woken up to. Finding himself lost and alone the orange loving shinobi sent out a batch of shadow clones to gather information. Little did he know his decision to gather information will completely change his life. Naruto Harem
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Where Am I?**

**Disclaimer: If you think I owned Naruto or Pokegirl do you think I would be writing this? Okay maybe I would keep writing even if I did own, which I don't, Naruto or Pokegirl. I just like writing out my ideas. It's not dumb, is it? Whatever, enjoy the chapter.**

**(Author Note: First chapter is a little dull, next chapter is more awesome. Read & Review. Thank you.)**

* * *

**/-N-\**  
**\-P-/**

**(Unknown Forest)**_  
_

"*Groan* Ow. Ow. What the hell?"

Those were the first words Naruto groaned out for the day as he woke up from his wonderful dreams of his Ramen Land to be introduced to one of the most painful headaches he ever had in his life.

"Damn it, why the hell does my head hurt so much?"

The headache Naruto was having was so painful that it could even possibly rival to the headache he had gained that one time Anko had decided that his 'Gaki's ass' should start becoming a man ever since she found out that Naruto never had a drink in his life, in which left a disbelieved Anko and when she asked, 'Why the hell not?' Naruto just answered, 'I'm not old enough to drink.' Anko face palmed at his stupidity, and called him an idiot. Which Naruto argued against, 'Hey, who are you calling an idiot?' Then pressed a kunai to his crotch for being a bigger idiot, causing Naruto to squeak like a little girl 'Eeek!' and explained him, 'A ninja's life is dangerous and we should live everyday as if it were our last.' to not be introduced to one of the oldest traditions of becoming a man.

That day, Anko literally dragged a kicking and yelling Naruto by the locks of his hair. Was he yelling about the pain by his hair being pulled or was it because he didn't want to go? Anko guessed on the latter, to one of the most famous bars the Konoha village had to offer. Where it was famous for its powerful drinks that was said that even one of their shots would make even the most hard liquor civilian drinkers pass out on the spot.

After shoving down Naruto's throat a few saucers of their strongest drinks. Anko quickly learned Naruto had a powerful regeneration system from the healing effects of the Kyuubi's chakra, which made him resilient to the effects of alcohol. Anko had been jealous of this, because she had trained herself for years to become that resistant to the effects of sweet sake. When she saw that her years of training was on the line, Anko challenged Naruto to a drinking contest, in which left a confused blond shinobi. But the knuckle-headed he was Naruto never backs down from a challenge and took on Anko's contest saying that he was going to drink her out from under her and prove to her that he wasn't an idiot.

Everyone within ear-shot, face-faulted. How is Naruto going to prove Anko that he wasn't an idiot by winning a drinking contest? Won't it make him a bigger idiot for taking the contest in the first place? Whatever the reason they quickly recovered and brought two filled shot-glass to the competitors and started taking bets on who would win the drinking contest of the ages.

The next day after that, Naruto and Anko both woke up at the same time with the most painful headaches that they ever had lived, and groaned out simultaneously, 'Why did I let Anko-chan talk me into a drinking contest?/Why did I let that gaki trick me into a drinking contest?' Thanks to his regeneration abilities Naruto got his bearings straight first and when he finally took in the situation he was in. Naruto found himself completely naked with Anko draped all over just as equally naked as he was, in a bed, in an unfamiliar apartment.

Remembering only bits of pieces of what happened that night and realizing the situation he was in. Naruto immediately tried to get away before he got himself castrated. But poor, or lucky he didn't know which, Naruto didn't notice that one of Anko's legs was completely entangled with his own causing him to trip and land on the back of his head painfully on Anko's apartment floor, dragging Anko along with her on top of him. Anko thought that an assassin might be after her quickly drew out a kunai, where she produced a kunai when she was naked as he was Naruto didn't know and just chalked it up as just one of those mysterious of life that shouldn't be answered, once the blurriness left out of her eyes Anko found out she pinned down a frozen, naked, pale-white, and sweating Naruto under her with her razor-sharp kunai pressed against his MANHOOD!

He would had been shaking if he wasn't so afraid of losing one of things that made him a man.

Putting two and two together and analyzing the scene Anko found herself in, her face took on dangerous levels of dark red, which made Naruto pray to whatever kami was out there to have mercy on his family jewels. Anko grabbed the back of Naruto's head and a few locks of his hair painfully, causing Naruto to close his eyes and mentally say goodbye to his manhood and that they had a good run.

"KAMI-SAMA!" Naruto yelled in excruciating pain.

...

...

...

"Ow." Naruto placed a hand to his cranium and started to rub it gently, "Stupid headache." (*Whew*)

That very morning, the next second Naruto felt something soft, warm, smooth, and wet being shoved down into his throat seemingly exploring every centimeter of his moist cavern. When Anko pulled back she found a glass-eyed, soulless Naruto staring at her as his soul left his body and went straight to cloud-nine just from one of Anko's heavenly french-kisses. After somehow Naruto regained his soul he said 'What the?' Which Anko answered with a feral grin 'I can't remember a damn thing, and I have an idea how to regain my memories back. But I'm going to need someone to help me refresh my memory what happened, but next time you better take me out on a proper date.' She said with a glare at the end. Before the blond shinobi could ask what was she talking about, Anko cut him off by smashing her lips against his own with another of one of her heavenly french-kisses.

That morning, Naruto had one of the biggest grins on his face and no matter how hard he, a Sakura punch, a Tsunade punch, or anyone tried to wipe it off, it was still there, grinning like the luckiest bastard on the planet, though he still couldn't remember what happened that night, but for some reason he just couldn't give himself a reason to complain.

And the only reason he was grinning to himself was because Anko was passed out with a grin that could rival if not greater than Naruto's own.

Unknown to Naruto, thanks to her years of experience of resisting the effects of alcohol, Anko actually remembered every last detail of what happened that night at the bar.

What actually happened that night, after many, many bottles and a few bathroom breaks, was that the contest ended in a draw because they actually drank every drop of liquor that bar had to offer. After a very happy bar owner, Anko and Naruto in their drunken state completely forgot about the contest and just hanged out, told jokes, wrestled each other, danced, tripping while they danced, laughed their hearts out for no reason, and sang out Karaoke in the legendary drunken language that was said that you could only understand if you were drunk yourself.

After a while of hanging out, some random ninja tried to take advantage of Anko's drunken state and tried to convince her to go to his place for some_ fun, _though Naruto stopped this as he appeared out of nowhere and punched him straight in the face for no clear reason other than that he didn't like his ugly face, and with that single punch caused one of the greatest bar fights the Konoha village ever had, chairs smashing over peoples backs, bottles smashing against someone's cranium, ninjas flying through windows, punches cracking against someones jaws, the whole nine-yards.

After throwing many ninjas threw the window by a blond who was yelling about something that sounded a lot like, 'Where's the ramen?!', and a few nutcracker kicks to the balls by a sexy kunoichi, who was also yelling something about, 'Who knocked down my dango?!' Naruto and Anko left a weeping bar owner who was muttering something about, 'Stupid blonde, and stupid hot sexy woman beating up my bar more than the ugly people.' Once they left the bar, Anko and Naruto held each other and sang their hearts out, 'We are the champions,' Over and over again as they walked through Konohagakure no Sato enjoying the rest of the night had to offer.

A while later, they both were in a heavy make out session as they walked through Anko's apartment door with Naruto holding Anko's lower cheeks with her legs wrapped around his waist. Between regaining their breaths from their heavy make out session, Anko gave Naruto the directions to her bedroom. But they were so wrapped up in their own world that they ignored turning on the lights for a few extra seconds for favoring shoving down their tongues in each other throats.

Anko was never really a clean person. She'd favored using her apartment nothing more than a place to sleep and a place to store her belongings. Spending most of her time training, hanging out with her friend Kurenai, working at the Interrogation Department, going on missions, or going to her favorite stand with the best dango and red bean paste soup the Konohagakure no Sato could make.

Finished stripping out of the rags that use to be their clothes that got torn apart from the bar fight earlier, they managed to reach Anko's bedroom, though once they were a few feet away from her bed, Naruto stepped on an old can of red bean paste soup painfully causing him to yelp, and suddenly jerk forward smashing his forehead against Anko's. Naruto in his daze state had swirly eyes from the sudden headbutt and so did Anko, but Naruto was still holding Anko as he jerked back from the force of the headbutt. He stumbled and tripped over the bed that was behind him and landed heavily on his back, and once that happen the laws of gravity took over as a falling Anko smashed her forehead against Naruto's again. Instantly knocking each other out and ending one of the greatest nights they had ever had.

Once Anko had informed him of what happened that night, Naruto was a bit upset since he couldn't remember everything, though Anko did left out a piece of information from Naruto. What was it she was holding back? Well, at a certain point, at their night together they stumbled in a tattoo parlor with Anko coming out with a chibi head, grinning Naruto with a few words written on her left breast that read, 'I 'heart' ramen.' And Naruto coming out with a grinning chibi-head Anko with a peace sign held out in front of her on his left but cheek, with a few words on it as well that read 'Anko was here.'

"Hey, Sakura-chan, can you please do something about this killer headache I'm having right now? It's killing me." Naruto groaned out with his eyes closed.

Now, back to the story.

"Hm, Sakura-chan, are you there?" Naruto felt soft, cool dirt underneath him as he lay down on his back in a man size crater that was big enough for his body to lay in as he continued to rub his head tenderly.

Naruto was a young man at the age of 18 with wild, untamed, spiky golden hair. Three whisker like marks on each of his cheeks and had tanned color skin. His eye color were a deep cerulean. He was very tall for his age as he wore a long-sleeve black T-shirt, black shinobi cargo pants with the pockets filled with scrolls, black shinobi sandals strapped to his feet, dark orange fingerless fighting gloves on his hands with a Konoha symbol engraved in the metal guards on the back of both of his gloves, orange tape wrapped around his ankles, wrists, and on his right thigh where his shuriken holster was strapped on. He had two ninja pouches strapped on each of his hips, an orange cloth headband tied around his head and a silver necklace that had a whirlpool pattern for a pendant.

"Sakura-chan? Hinata-chan? Neji? Are any of you guys there?" The silence he received was all he needed to know that nobody was around him. Naruto slowly lifted the hand he was using to rub his head and place it a few inches in front of his eyes, as he tried as best he could to block the sun rays that was bombarding down on him. He slowly opened his eyelids as he tried and failed miserably to look through the gaps between his fingers. He blinked several times to clear out the blurriness that accumulated during his slumber. Once the blurriness left he saw between the gap through his fingers a light blue sky with a few clouds floating in the air. With a grimace, Naruto used his other hand to pick himself off the crater he was lying in, as he did he was able to feel his body was painfully sore and it just got more painful with every move he made.

'Damn, what's up with my body? It's completely sore. It feels like that one time when I'd got dragged into a race by Bushy-Brow and Bushier-Brow-sensei to go all they way from Konoha, to Suna, and then back to Konoha.' Naruto thought in agony as he still held his hand in front of his eyes, 'Man I feel like crap.'

Once he got himself to his feet Naruto noticed he was in a huge, plain field filled with luscious green grass and just off to the distance a forest filled with trees as far the eye could see.

"How the did I get here, and where is everybody?" Naruto said to himself. Once his eyes adjusted to the light he placed the hand that was in front of his eyes to his head and started rubbing again, since the headache he was having hasn't gone away yet. Naruto started walking out of the crater he was in and dusted himself as he noticed his clothing were covered in dirt and once he was out of the man size crater, he did a full spin to take notice of his surrounding area. Getting slightly worried since he didn't found any of his teammates, he cupped in front of his mouth and shouted, "Sakura-chan, Hinata-chan, Neji, are any of you guys here?"

No response.

"If this is some stupid joke I'm not buying it, we're suppose to be on a important mission. Come out already so we can get a move on already." The only response he got was the wind softly blowing around him that was filled with a few leaves. Getting even more worried, Naruto quickly tried to drag the last memory he could remember through his mind to see if he could make some kind of sense in the situation he found himself in.

'Lets see here.' Naruto placed a hand to his chin and looked at the ground in thought, 'I remember I was given a mission by Tsunade-baa-chan to go investigate a secret base that was hidden in the Sangaku no Hakaba, (Mountains' Graveyard) with Sakura-chan, Hinata-chan, and Neji, since we gotten a lead that Kabuto-teme was using that same base to rest after his failure sneak attempt to invade Kaminari no Kuni, (The Land of Lightning) to capture Bee, and then...' A sharp pain crossed through his head.

"Fuck!" Naruto squatted down on a knee in pain, on the soft grass, "What the fuck?!" He held his head with both of his hands as his headache came back with full force. Naruto's face took that of a painful expression and he gave out a few grunts signifying how painful his headache was, 'Damn it.' Naruto though painfully. He would rather take a punch by one of Sakura's mammoth strength haymakers instead of the headache he was having. As minutes passed by the headache he was having slowly but painfully left. Once the headache subsided it left a sweaty and heavily breathing blond behind.

"Damn that hurt," Naruto groaned out weakly. He used the sleeve of his black t-shirt to wipe off the sweat that covered his face. He took a deep breath of air and slowly exhaled, 'What am I doing? I can't just sit here and cry over on some stupid headache while my friends might be in danger.' Naruto stood up from where he was kneeling on the green grass. 'I gotta hurry.' He thought ah he began his search for his teammates

Deciding to get a bird's eye view of his surrounding area, Naruto started doing a few stretches to kick his body back into gear, even though every movement he made was painfully sore. "Alright, come on." He stretched side to side, bending backwards and forwards, stretched his legs and knees. You know, regular stretches, "Okay, ready." Finished doing his stretches, Naruto sprinted towards a tree, and once he got close enough Naruto jumped towards the middle of the tree's trunk and concentrated on sending chakra to his feet as he prepared himself to continue his sprint up the tree. In mid-air of his jump Naruto knew immediately something was wrong.

Once his foot made contact with the tree's trunk, it slipped off, "Gahh!" And with his forward momentum smashed face first into the tree's trunk with a loud *Thunk* and landed heavily on his back. *Thud*

"Owwwww." Naruto groaned out weakly as he found himself on his back again, "What just happened?" With a grimace, Naruto picked himself into a sitting position and rubbed his back softly. Getting his bearings straight, Naruto shook his head to will away the double vision he just gained from smacking face first into the tree's trunk. Once he was confident he was no longer seeing double, Naruto sent a cold glare at the tree he smashed into as he tried to make it suddenly combust with his mind.

Deciding he will carry out nothing if he just sat there while glaring at the tree, he picked himself off of his sitting position, with a grunt, and placed one of his feet against the tree's trunk. Naruto sent chakra towards his foot and pulled, but unlike last time it actually stuck to the tree instead of coming off.

"That was weird," Naruto mused to himself. Putting it in the back of his mind for now as he had more pressing matters to attend to, Naruto slowly walked up the tree. Once he was sure he wasn't going to slip off, Naruto sprinted towards the top of tree. Flipping on the highest branch that he was sure wasn't going to snap off, Naruto tensed his leg muscles and launched himself off the branch he sprung off of.

Reaching the peak of his jump, Naruto was unsatisfied how high he was as he needed to get higher to get a better view of his surrounding area. Naruto put his fingers together in a cross and said** "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu," (Shadow Clone Technique.)** In a puff a smoke, a clone was summoned that grabbed the original Naruto and with a yell of exertion, the clone spun the original around to gain momentum and launched Naruto off, sending him three times as high.

Flipping himself in mid-air to righten himself so that his body was facing the ground, Naruto got an amazing view of the terrain around him. "Whoa, this place is awesome, dattebayo!" He shouted to himself. Naruto was awestruck of the beauty he saw before him. What he saw was green, tall, luscious trees as far as the eye could see, huge mountains off to the north and northeast, with most of them that reached high up to the sky with white clouds surrounding the highest point of the mountains, and off to the south a blue ocean that shined from the sunlight's reflection.

After seeing what he needed to see, Naruto started falling. With the wind blowing around him and his clothes flapping around, Naruto prepared himself for a landing. Approaching the canopy of the trees Naruto placed his arms in front of his eyes to shield himself from leaves, branches, or anything else that might be harmful to his eyes. After bursting through the canopy of the leaves Naruto placed his feet on the tree that he was falling parallel next to. Sending chakra to his feet Naruto slid down the tree's trunk. As he was sliding down, Naruto saw a branch he was approaching that was curved at a right angle for him to jump off. Sliding off the curved branch Naruto tuck his knees towards his chest into a ball as he did rapid flips in mid-air. Doing one more flip Naruto landed on another tree's trunk with a squat to absorb the impact. He jumped again and landed on another tree's trunk, he continued this as he zigzagged down a few trees like a pinball to slow down his momentum. Doing one more jump Naruto did a flip in the air and landed on the ground with a knee and placed a hand against the ground to steady himself.

*Whew* "That was fun." Naruto said as he stood up from his kneeling position. He patted himself down and ran his hands through his hair to get rid of the leaves that got stuck to him from falling down through the canopy of the trees. "But still..." After finishing patting himself down Naruto leaned back against a tree that was behind him and crossed his arms over his chest as he tried to figure out what he had discovered, 'Out of everything I saw I didn't recognize any of the terrain from I was able to see.' Naruto thought to himself with worry as he looked at the ground. What Naruto was trying to do was if he could compare any of his memories to what he just saw.

When he was on his training trip with Jiraiya for over two and a half-years, Jiraiya taught Naruto one of the most important lessons a ninja to have. Geography. Jiraiya explained Naruto that learning geography was essential for every ninja to have in their shinobi careers. How important? Learning geography could mean life and death, given in the right situation. Example, if a group of enemy shinobi were escaping with important documents that had information about the Konoha's military force. The retrieving ninja would take a squad and use their knowledge on the landscape to take the quickest route to cut them off from the front, while another group would come up them from behind. That way the enemy ninja will be backed into a corner, giving the retrieving party the advantage and element of surprise to take out the enemy.

While teaching geography Jiraiya told Naruto to study and memorize landscapes, towns, villages, rivers, and pretty much anything else they traveled to. But the problem was that out of everything he saw, Naruto still didn't recognize anything from what he was able to see. So, not only his teammates were missing, he was completely lost.

'Maybe I should see Kurama, he probably knows something I don't.' Nodding to himself a few time that he was going to do just that. But first he wanted to do a little gathering information of his own, Naruto pushed of the tree he was leaning against, placed his fingers together in a cross hand-seal and shouted, **"Tajū Kage Bunshin no Jutsu," (Multiple Shadow Clone Technique.)**

A huge cloud of smoke surrounded Naruto and the forest he was in, and when a gust of wind that came out of nowhere that blew away the smoke. Naruto was able to see that every branch, every tree, and on the ground within view was filled with copies of himself.

"Alright guys, listen up! I want you to scout the area and look for any clues to find out where we are. And if you find anything, I want you to disp-"

"Fuck you boss! Why don't you get your lazy ass to do it?" One of Naruto clones shouted.

Naruto turned his head towards the clone that interrupted him, "What'd you say?" He said dangerously. Naruto found the clone that interrupted him lying on his side with a finger digging into his ear canal and the other hand propped up against his head.

"What are you deaf? I said why don't you get your lazy ass to do it," The clone repeated. "Not only is my body sore, and not to mention I have this stupid headache that's pounding against my head, I'm starving! So the way I see it, until I get some ramen. You can forget it."

Naruto narrowed his eyes, "Oh yeah. Well, you forgot one thing."

The clone also narrowed his eyes, "What?" The clone got off the ground and cracked his knuckles to prepare himself for a fight.

Naruto held out a half-ram-seal, "I can do this. Kai!" With that, the clone dispelled in a puff of smoke. Naruto was able to see and hear the clones murmuring to each other about how hungry they were, "Shut up and listen up!" Naruto shouted with a dark glare.

All the clones immediately silenced themselves and stiffened at his gaze their creator was giving them. When did Naruto learned Yamato's death glare they will never find out, and hope he will stop sometime soon because it was starting to unnerve them.

"I want you guys to find our teammates and bring them back to me the moment you find them. And if you find something that tells us where we are, dispel. Now, go!" Naruto shouted with a hand lashing out to signal the clones to get a move on.

"Sure-thing, no-problem! Right-on-it-Boss!" The clones said quickly as they didn't want to get on their original's bad side. All the clones that was sticking to a tree crouched low, and all the clones that were standing on the ground lowered their stance. The next second, all the clones disappeared into the forest, each one taking a different route to complete their task they were given by their creator.

"Stupid clones..." Naruto grumble out, 'Not that I could blame them though.' Naruto thought with a sigh, 'I'm starving too. Maybe I'll get something to eat after I figure out what's been going on.' With the clones out of the way, Naruto sat in a cross-legged position and focused to meet a giant fox with nine tails in his mind.

**/-N-\**  
**\-P-/**

**(Boiler Room)**

"Huh, that's weird" Naruto said as he found himself in a dark, slightly flooded, humid hallway that reminded him a lot like the sewers he use to hide from bullies, or anyone else that tried to pick on him when he was younger. What Naruto found that was odd was that the walls were filled with cracks, to the point that he thought that the walls might collapse on him in any second if he didn't get outta there, "What happened here?" After taking another glance, Naruto started walking down the hallway that was filled with pipes, that occasionally blew steam every now and then. While walking through the ankle deep water, Naruto noticed something on the ceiling. What he saw was two large pipes, one glowing a crimson color and the other glowing a light blue color. What he really caught his eye was that the crimson color pipe was flickering on and off, almost as if it was struggling to stay lit.

'I have a bad feeling about this.' Naruto thought as he started walking faster, "Hey, Kurama, I woke up in some forest I've never seen before, my teammates are missing, and I have no idea how to get back home or what's going on. Do you have any idea where we are?" Naruto yelled down the dank hallway.

"..." No response.

Naruto's face turned into a worried expression as he cupped his mouth with both of his hands to make easier to make himself known, "Hey, Kurama, did you hear me? I said do you have any idea where we are?

"..."

Receiving no answer, Naruto's fears doubled as he started walking faster and faster with his fear growing each passing second, and before he knew it, he found himself going on a full on sprint towards the demon kitsune that was sealed within him. After a little while later of sprinting down the slightly flooded hallway and turning corners, Naruto saw up ahead the last corner he needed to turn to meet the Kyuubi, "Kurama? Answer me you stupid fox." Naruto turned the corner, "N-No" Naruto said weakly as he shook his head shakily and took a step back in shock as he was unable to comprehend what he was seeing.

Instead of a finding a huge cage that was suppose to contain a giant fluffy fox with nine tails. Naruto found a empty, torn apart cage with pieces of what use to be the cage scattered all over the flooded floor.

"What the hell is going around here?! Kurama!" Panicking, Naruto immediately sprinted towards the torn apart cage, "If this is some stupid joke, it's not funny! Come out and show yourself you damn fox!" After a while of searching far and wide into the cage and coming up with nothing but empty darkness and pieces of scattered parts of the cage floating around, Naruto concentrated on leaving his mindscape in order to find out what is wrong with the seal on his stomach.

**/-N-\**  
**\-P-/**

**(Unfamiliar Forest)**

In his cross-legged position, Naruto quickly lifted up the bottom hem of his long sleeve black t-shirt and concentrated on sending his chakra towards the seal on his stomach. A moment later, nothing happened. No seal on his stomach that was supposed to appear in the shape of sun. No black seal on it whatsoever. Nothing.

The former jinchuuriki slowly got off the ground and walked to a tree in front of him and punched it hard enough for him to dent it, "Damn it." Naruto cursed quietly with his bangs shadowing his eyes. He punched it again, "Damn it." He cursed a bit more louder. Another punch, "Damn It!" He almost yelled. Again, "DAMN IT!" This kept happening over and over again with the sound of his punches and his curses ringing out through the forest.

Never in a million years Naruto thought he would be concerned for Kurama's well being. Ever since Naruto took the task of taking everyone's hatred, including Kurama's, Naruto tried to make amends with the fox since he knew that the tetragram seal on his stomach pissed of the fox that denied its freedom. When Naruto found out that Kurama wasn't at fault, but Tobi behind the attack on the Konoha village on the day of his birth, Naruto felt guilty for blaming the fox for all of his suffering and for thinking that it was nothing but a mindless, selfish beast that would destroy anything in its path when he was younger.

This led Naruto apologizing to the fox, but Kurama just scoffed at him saying that even if it wasn't in control of its actions that day, it still would've gladly trample all over the village if it had the chance. Naturally, Naruto wanted to kick Kurama's ass again for trying to apologize to the damn fox, but held himself back and said that even if Kurama wanted to, he shouldn't had pinned down the blame on it and it still wasn't its fault and apologized to the fox anyway. Kurama was surprised by this, since nobody or anything apologized to it before, though the fox didn't let it show, but its respect for Naruto went up a bit. After Naruto said his part he watched as Kurama laid his head between his paws and closed its eyes to resume its nap Kurama was having before it was interrupted by its jailer.

Turning his back towards the Kyuubi as he prepared to leave, Naruto heard something from the fox, he might have imagined it, but he could have sworn he heard a 'Thanks' from Kurama. But again he barely heard it, so it was probably just his imagination.

Neither of them knew how it happened, but somehow they felt more... comfortable with each other. Almost like there was some kind of connection that formed between them. To Naruto, it felt like how he wanted to bash Gara's skull into the ground in order to save Sakura, and after their battle, they somehow felt like they were friends for their entire lives'.

Naruto also felt like a complete idiot for not thinking how boring, or lonely the seal could be. What he meant was that if anybody was stuck behind a seal for who knows how long; they can tend to get a little cranky. Naruto tried to make it up to the fox by visiting more often and loosening the seal a little so that Naruto can release a few restraints from the seal and allowing Kurama access to his memories to battle its boredom.

And visit Naruto's memories it did.

Although, watching Naruto's memories of his genius pranks, and getting the snot beaten out of him by the female, pink-haired, wide-forehead ningen, (Human) were entertaining, it was nothing compared to watching Naruto taking the bell test in order to graduate from the academy. In all of its existence Kurama never laughed so hard in its entire life, it though it would die by sheer laughter alone. Watching Naruto take that odd jutsu up the but from the silver-hair pervert was completely hilarious, although kind of disgusting. It was the one of the memories Kurama would never get bored of, much to Naruto's annoyance and embarrassment.

Of course, Naruto was pissed off that the fox was laughing at his expense, and it was also weirding him out from the way Kurama was laughing. Have you ever heard of a giant demon fox laughing with their demonic voice? It was really creeping him out. It would probably make any normal person wet themselves from just hearing the way Kurama was laughing. But that didn't stop Naruto from breaking out a small smile seeing that Kurama had a new outlook on its life.

As time passed on with their bond getting stronger each passing day, Naruto eventually earned some respect from Kurama. So much so that Kurama told Naruto its original name and said that he was the only human that it ever told. But Kurama also warned Naruto to not let it go to his head and that he was still a ningen, granted the best ningen he ever knew but still a ningen.

That day, Naruto had only one response to learning Kurama's name. He raised a fist to Kurama's eye level, and declared with such confidence, that it made Kurama believe that Naruto will succeed in what he was going to do, 'I promise, Kurama, that I will find a way to break the seal to free you.' Then he said with a smirk, 'And if you know anything about me, Kurama, is that I never break a promise, dattebayo!'

Rearing his fist back as far his body would allow him to Naruto released a hell of a haymaker toward the trunk of the tree he was facing. "DAMN IT!" The moment his fist made contact, it completely obliterated the part of the tree where his fist connected in a shower of wooden splinters, causing the upper part of the tree to timber over and land with a loud thud with the leaves connected to the top of the tree rustling around until they stilled.

*Pant*...*Pant*...*Gulp*...*Pant*. Naruto panted heavily as he found himself leaning against the newly made stump in mental exhaustion along with dozens of other trees littered around him that were destroyed earlier by his rampage. Naruto punched the stump again but it lacked any of his physical strength he was using earlier, "Damn it."

But how was he supposed to keep his promise now? What exactly happened to Kurama? Does Kurama's disappearance have anything to do with why he can't remember anything and why his friends were nowhere around? Ugh, too many questions and no answers to come with his questions.

Could anybody blame him for being worried? After all, Naruto knew Kurama missing from his seal was something that should not happen until he figured out a way to unseal Kurama without killing himself in the process.

Slowly sitting himself down in a cross-legged position against the freshly made stump, Naruto looked up through the opening in the canopy of the trees where the trees once was to look at the slightly clouded, blue sky with a faraway look in his eyes.

He was really worried for Kurama... His friends too but he knew they could take care of themselves; they were strong after all. It was really hard for him knowing that Kurama was no longer with him, how could he not? Kurama basically was with him since the day of his birth. Knowing Kurama was gone left an empty feeling inside of himself.

Naruto let out a chuckle and shook his head. If Kurama was here right now it would probably smack him with one of its tails just for even thinking about worrying it. But he was really scared right now. For all he knew Tobi might be responsible what was happening to him and his friends. His worst fear was that Tobi might have gotten Kurama in his clutches for his Eye of the Moon Plan.

But what was he going to do about it? Was he going to just sit there and keep up making pointless scenarios in his head, and accomplish nothing. If anybody had an inkling that he was going to do just that then they don't know Uzumaki Naruto.

Watching a small bird fly by that sung a few chirps when it passed him in acknowledgment, Naruto inhaled deeply to enjoy the morning air that refreshed his lungs and let out a long, satisfying sigh.

Now the problem was what should he do? He could go and search for his friends like his clones were doing to keep himself occupied. But what if there was a small chance that one of his clones found one of his teammates in trouble and he would only find himself miles away because he was heading towards the wrong direction, "I should check out my supplies." Having made his decision, Naruto pulled out his ninja pouches and unstrapped his scrolls that were strapped to his black cargo pants and placed them on the ground.

First checking his shuriken holster that was strapped on his right thigh to see if it had the necessary amount of kunai and shuriken for his satisfaction, which he found out after checking it, it did. Next, his ninja pouches. Opening them he saw they were both full to the brim with explosive tags, smoke bombs, ninja wire, kunai, shuriken, and other equipment he uses for missions. Now, the scrolls. Naruto had six of them that were trimmed with different colors. Although if he needed more scrolls he could just create more if need be. These scrolls Naruto used so many times that he started to wear his cargo pants for quick and easy access. Each scroll had a different trim color which were blue, sky-blue, black, grey, red, and orange. The first three scrolls Naruto used them to help him with some of his ninjutsu, and if he ever used them then whoever Naruto was aiming at better put their head between their knees and kiss their ass goodbye. The grey one contained his arsenal of ninja weapons which he would use for restocking his shinobi tools and it also had his larger weapons sealed away in it. The red one contains medical equipment to use for his allies. Thanks to his Uzumaki bloodline and Kurama's chakra he rarely needed it for himself. He's no medical-nin but he was taught how to patch up minor wounds. The last scroll; which was orange, contained everyday uses such as clothing, food, sleeping bags, and other things that would take too long to mention.

"Looks like everything is good to go." Placing everything back where they belong Naruto stood up to get his blood flowing from sitting too long, *Growl* "Man I'm still starving." Placing a hand on his stomach Naruto started to rub it gently to soothe his hungry gut, "I haven't had anything to eat since like... forever." A fox like grin spread across his face complete with his eyes squinted closed, "Oh, well. I might as well enjoy a cup of ramen while I'm waiting for my clones to find something. No need to make myself starve to death." Grabbing his orange scroll he unsealed his month supply of ramen. (To a normal person it's more like a years worth.)

*Poof*...

*Blink*...

*Blink Blink*...

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooo." The sound of a man who lost something precious to him echoed throughout the forest, "WHO DID THIS?! I'M GOING TO TEAR THEM APART, LIMB FROM LIMB!" Instead of finding a huge stack of ramen cups organized in the shape of a huge pyramid. Naruto found a pile of empty cups with every cup licked clean from their containers. "But who, when? HOW IS THIS EVEN POSSIBLE?! I WOULD HAVE REMEMBERED DRINKING EVERY SINGLE DROP OF MY DELECTABLE RAMEN!" Naruto screamed bloody murder with anime tears gushing down his whiskered cheeks. Taking a moment to refill his lungs Naruto immediately tried to figure out how someone got close enough to take his scroll that used to contain the food of the gods, since this matter was an extreme urgency.

Pacing back and forth with his arms crossed over his chest Naruto had a look on his face that anybody could tell that he was using his brain to it's highest potential for this crisis he found himself in, "Think. Think. Think. Think. Think. Think." With every word he said he pacing quickened, "Think. Think. Think. Who could have done this? Did some enemy ninja sneak up on me so that they could steal my ramen? Or was it some kind of god, or maybe even some kind of deity that found out my ramen supply and wanted to eat it for him/her self? I mean, who wouldn't want to steal my ramen. It's ramen." Naruto said the last part like it explained why they enemy ninja or some kind of god would steal his ramen, "Even I would steal my own ramen." Tch, like that's even remotely possible, "WAIT A MINUTE!"

**_(Flashback)_**

_A figure hidden within the shadows of the forest at the undercover of night with the moon at its highest in the clouded sky, slowly crept up at a group of shinobi who were resting in their sleeping equipment. But it wasn't after the whole group, no, it was after a specific shinobi with blond hair and whisker-like birthmarks on his cheeks. To be more accurate, it wasn't specifically after the blond, not a chance, it had bigger fish to fry, it was more suffice to say that it was after one of the scrolls that was currently in possession by the whiskered like cheek shinobi. The said blonde was currently dreaming about the vast oceans that were filled with nothing but the heavenly broth and noodles that he could inhale all day and night with undying satisfaction._

_The unknown figure knew that if it made even the tiniest mistake, its existence would end at in instant. But its goal was well worth the risk. Its prize was just a few meters in front of him. Waiting for it to be taken. So, with the skills that could rival that of a full fledged master at stealth, the figure cautiously approached the sleeping blond._

_After stepping over trip wires, dodging giant, swinging logs that was covered in huge stakes, giving a giant ape a few bananas that was about to pummel the figure into the ground, jumping over hidden tiger traps that was filled with ravenous cougars, catching a giant boulder that was carved into a perfect sphere that somehow fell out of the sky, the figure arrived next to the UNPREDICTABLE shinobi's side._

_The figure pulled out an exact replica of the scroll it was about to take from its fellow blond. Kneeling next to its fellow shinobi, the figure tossed the orange trim scroll in its hand a few times to ease its nerves for what it was about to do. Letting out a breath it didn't even it was holding. The mysterious person tighten its muscles, and in a flash, it switch the scrolls. Staying motionless for about a minute to see if it woke up the person it switch scrolls from. The figure sighed in relief, and quickly stood up to go prepare to dine the fruits of its labor with its fellow comrades._

_That is, until it felt a iron grip clamped down on its wrist._

_The unknown shinobi's whole body went rigid at being caught. It closed its eye and silently prayed for whatever god was out there for some kind of miracle as it prepared for its life to end by a single blow._

_After waiting for a few seconds with the hand still clamped down on its wrist, the figure that was hidden within the shadows of the forest, took a peek through the gaps between its eyelids to see why its life hadn't end yet._

_It sighed in relief at noticing his fellow blond shinobi was still asleep, but it noticed that whisker-like cheek shinobi's face was scrunched up, it was almost as if he was having a nightmare._

_*Mumble Mumble* Stupid, man-eating vegetables. What are you doing- *Mumble* my ramen? *Gibberish* Rasengan! *ZZZzzzzzzzz*"_

_'Ah, vegetables.' The mysterious shinobi thought to himself with a shudder, 'It's always vegetables.' The dreaded nightmare where all the vegetables dressed head to toe in black ninja garb take over the world and forces every human being to eat nothing but healthy green vegetables, and if you try to refuse they would eat you instead,_ (*Shudders.*)_ It's truly a horrendous nightmare._

_Not that Naruto hated vegetables. It's just that their was such a thing as being too healthy._

_..._

_Nah, who was he kidding, he hated vegetables plain and simple._

_The shinobi-thief's further thoughts were interrupted by the hand on its wrist tightening to an almost painful level. Quickly realizing if it doesn't do something soon its wrist was going to snap in two and if it does its life will end in a poof of smoke._

_Coming up with an idea to get itself out of the situation it was in, it placed the scroll it 'borrowed' on the ground and after unrolling it, the hidden ninja unsealed a cup of ramen, and with the same speed it used to switch the scrolls, the hidden figure switch the ramen cup with its wrist._

_As if he could see what he was holding, the sleeping shinobi brought the cup to his cheek and nuzzled it with a sigh of content at acquiring one of the greatest foods this world had ever known._

_The unknown shinobi would have sweatdrop at the display it was seeing if it wasn't so jealous at seeing the ramen cup in the whisker-like shinobi's possession._

_The dark clouds that were covering the bright moon, stood aside to let the moon's illuminating light shine down the planet beneath her. Once the clouds parted enough to let the light shine down the forest, it revealed an a exact duplicate standing next to its original, "Hehehe." The clone laughed silently, "Sorry boss, but me and the guys are starving. It's not really fair for you to keep all the ramen to your self while we do all the hard work, ya know?" The clone said with a giggle to his sleeping original. 'Finally. Me and my fellow clones will know hunger no more.' The clone though with a maniacal laughing fit with lightning flashing in the background._

_"Umm-uh, Clone-kun, may I ask what are you going to d-do with Naruto-kun's scroll and did I come in a bad time?" A timidly voice asked right behind the clone thief._

_After letting out the unmanliest shriek that no man should had been able to do, the clone turned around and found a shy kunoichi poking her fingers together in a nervously fashion._

_With a blush spreading on his face at being caught red-handed (It also might have to do with something like screaming like a little girl.) the clone rubbed the back of his head nervously and said, "Oh, hey, Hinata-chan, What's up?" Damn it. The clone was so caught up on his evil gloating that he never noticed Hinata walked up right behind him. Not that anybody would blame him. Who would? After all it did just acquired the greatest treasure it ever stole. Although he did deserve to gloat a bit longer after dodging all those traps, damn it, "Sooooo." The clone drawled out, "How long have you been standing there?" The clone blinked a few times with curiosity in his eyes._

_Hinata squirmed nervously at having the clone's attention, "I-I've been here s-since you gave Ape-san those bananas." Hinata answered while she continued to poke her fingers together but now with a rosy-red hue slowly growing on her cream colored cheeks, "And I-I'd came here t-to wake up Neji-nii-san so he would be able t-to relieve me from watching o-over the camp since it's his s-shift to watch over the others." Even though it was only a clone it still an a exact copy of Naruto._

_Damn. That long? Either Hinata had amazing stealth skills or the clone was so caught up on accomplishing his goal that the clone never even noticed her walking up behind him, "Oh, Okay. I'm gonna go with the other clones and keep watching over the camp now. Have a nice night Hinata-chan and sweet dreams." The clone said smoothly so he could go and enjoy the fruits of his labor with the other clones._

_And with that the clone swiftly turned around and started walking._

_That is, until he felt a small and soft hand clamp down on his wrist with a grip that would put iron to shame._

_"Clone-kun, I can't help but notice that you still haven't answered my question. What are you going to do with Naruto-kun's scroll?" If anybody in Hinata's squad were awake right now, they would have heard the sound of bones creaking and a clone whimpering._

_'OH, THE FUC#&% GODS. WHEN THE HELL DID HINATA-CHAN GET THIS STRONG?' The clone thought in agony while biting his bottom lip, " Ow, ow, ow, ow." She was gripping the clone's wrist so painfully that the clone was forced to a kneeling position before its captor, "H-Hinata-chan your hand, *Creaking* *Whimpering* y-your hand." The clone desperately tried to pry her hand off of his wrist but to no avail. he couldn't even move her delicate hand an inch. How strong was she. Was it the strength that every woman possesses when something precious of theirs get threaten. Similar to how a mother bear protects her cubs from other starving bears without backing down an inch and faces it head on._

_That was Hinata for ya. She's shy, kind, thoughtful, and way too polite, but if anybody was to put Naruto in danger in any way, then she would have the heart of lion to stop anything that's dangerous to him. And if some poor sap does have the courage, or if he/she was too dumb enough to stand in Hinata's way. Well, then have mercy on their souls because this kitty was not afraid to use her claws._

_"Well? Are you going to just kneel there all night or are you going to answer my question, Clone-kun? I could keep this up all night. And it better be a good reason, or else." She punctuated her threat with tightening her hand even further on the poor, helpless clone's wrist. Damn. Why does every woman Boss knew, or met have the strength to kick his ass._

_Oh, shit. Just a little bit more pressure and the clone's wrist was going to snap like a twig. The clone better come up with something quick or his existence was going to end in a poof of smoke. And if he does then he wouldn't have a chance to eat the heavenly broth and noodles that he worked so hard to gain. But it wasn't just for him. What about the other clones that were starving? They were all counting on him to bring their one and only food. The clone couldn't just let it end the way it was. But he couldn't come up with anything to get himself out of his predicament. He had to stall for time long enough for him to come up with an idea, or maybe some kind of miracle to show itself to get himself out of the situation he was in._

_"Wait-wait-wait, Hinata-chan, it-isn't-like-that." The clone said rapidly as he waved his free hand frantically to calm down the Hyuuga heir, lest the clone's wrist snap in two, "I just needed something from the scroll that I took from Boss to help the other clones to watch over the camp. That's all, I swear. Just let me explain and for the love of the gods please let go of me before you break my wrist!" It wasn't completely true, but it wasn't a lie either. The clone could only hope that Hinata would hear him out before she ceases his existence._

_The female Hyuuga responded by narrowing her eyes coldly at the clone. The way the clone just kept avoiding her question over and over again didn't go unnoticed to Hinata. The clone was hiding something from her. He was telling the truth, that much she could tell with her kekkei genkai. He probably wanted something from Naruto that he wasn't going to get back. Probably something precious to him. The question was, what did the clone want? Although it pained her to hurt the clone; she didn't want Naruto to suffer because of letting her emotions get the best of her._

_"Stop avoiding my question, Clone-kun, and just answer it. Explain yourself. Why did you take the scroll without permission? What do you need from that scroll that you couldn't just ask Naruto-kun to give it to you?" Reluctantly, she let go of the clone's wrist and backed a few steps away to give him room to stand and lick his wound so to speak. Now giving the clone a chance to explain himself, Hinata waited with her arms crossed over her bosom as she tapped her foot repeatedly to hear the clone's explanation. She almost looked like a mother who was scolding her child from stealing a cookie before dinner._

_After nursing his wrist with his other hand by rubbing it, the clone stood up and tried to come up with an half-ass excuse to try to figure out an a escape plan. There was no way the clone was going to say he wanted ramen, he already told Hinata that he was going to share it with his fellow clones. She knew how precious ramen was to Naruto. Who doesn't? She also knew how much Naruto can eat when it comes to ramen. If Hinata found out that the clones were going to have a feast with their Boss's ramen stash. She will Jyuuken, (Gentle Fist) his ass into next week and return the scroll back to Naruto because the clones would had left nothing behind for their boss to eat. But the clone couldn't lie either. Hinata could tell a lie just by watching the way a person's heart beat in their chest with her kekkei genkai; the Byakugan._

_So what should the clone do? That's the question the clone would like to know._

_"W-Well Hinata-chan, it's like this, you see..." The cloned stalled while he scratched his cheek with his index finger as it tried to come up with something that will satisfy the Hyuuga heir. "Me and the other clones are starving, and you know how when one of us take a hit we get dispelled?" The clone asked._

_Hinata nodded with an impassive look on her face, "Yes." She answered, "Go on." She said with a hand gesture to let the clone continue. She now had a clue what the clone may have wanted from the Uzumaki shinobi. And if her suspicions were correct, she will have to take the scroll away from the clone with force if need be._

_The clone rubbed the back of his neck as he tried to calm himself down since he was coming up with nothing on ideas to escape. "W-When we try to eat some of our own food that's sealed in our scrolls our stomach acid is corrosive enough to dispel whatever we eat, causing us coughing up plumes of smoke and giving us a bad stomachache."_

_The kage bunshin completely made that up. It had no idea if that would work out or not. Huh, the clone should try it out if it really does dispel if he ate some of his own ramen and if it doesn't then hurray for more ramen. And the only reason Hinata didn't find out that the clone was lying because the clone believed that his idea wouldn't work at the moment._

_The clone gave a nice guy pose to Hinata, "That is why I wanted to take the scroll. To get ourselves something to eat." The clone mentally patted himself on the back for his half-ass excuse he came up with on the fly, "And the reason I didn't ask Boss 'cause I don't think he will give us anything since we are all clones and all, that's why I didn't want to ask Boss, and it will be a complete waste since the moment we dispel their will be digested food all over the place." 'Please don't ask. Please don't ask. Please don't ask.' The clone though desperately._

_The Hyuuga raised a delectable eyebrow and her visible features softened to a great degree. "Oh, is that all? I don't know why you couldn't just have said so sooner. I'm pretty sure Naruto-kun wouldn't have mind to share some of his food with you."_

_It was true. If his clones were hungry Naruto would either give them some food or order some of his clones to go hunting. But not his ramen. He was not going to waste the food of the gods. Especially when he dispels his clones it will only end up in a pile of digested waste._

_Hinata bowed deeply, "Please, accept my apology for my rudeness." She blocked a cough, "A-And my excessive nature." She said with a huge blush on her face on may having going a tad overboard on the poor clone._

_The clone rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, "It's not a problem, Hinata-chan, it was most of my fault anyway for not explaining myself sooner." 'Yatta! She didn't ask what kind of food I wanted to eat.' The clone thought with a mental fist-pump in triumph with a chibi version of itself in its head holding out a 'V' sign in victory. "I gotta get going Hinata-chan. I better get back guarding the camp and all that."_

_Hinata looked away from the clone at the very Naruto-ish way it was acting that brought warmth to her cheeks and throughout her chest, "A-A-Arigato, C-Clone-kun, have a nice n-night._

_The clone nodded, "You too Hinata-chan. And you don't have to worry about a thing. Me and the guys are watching out for you-"_

_'Watching out for me.' Everything else the clone said fell on deaf ears as the female Hyuuga nearly fainted after she heard the 'watching out for you' part, but caught herself before the clone could noticed or either land face-first on the ground. "H-H-Hai. O-O-Oyasumi, (Night)." She said while she took slow and deep breaths to calm her beating heart down as she leaned heavily against a nearby tree to help support herself. It may be a clone, but it was sure damn close to the real Naruto._

_Unknown of Hinata's condition, the clone turned around after saying his goodbye with his hands linked behind his head and a content grin plastered on the clone's face._

_Seeing the clone starting to take a step in order to return to his post, the Hyuuga heir took a few shaky steps towards her cousin to wake him up for his shift to watch over the camp._

_*Growl*_

_Too bad when Murphy's law wants to mess up with you it messes you up good._

_Surprisingly the sound of a stomach growling came from no other than the lavender-eye beauty herself, which left her completely mortified at having such a revolting sound heard by the clone. And whatever the clone knows, Naruto will eventually know himself after the clone dispels._

_'Ah, fuck'. Why did the clone's oyabun had to exhaust all of his food supply today of all days? There was absolutely nothing left to eat in Naruto's sealing scroll besides ramen, ramen, oh well will you look at that, more ramen. All the clone could do was hope that Hinata wouldn't ask the question he was thinking right now._

_"U-Um, Clone-kun." Hinata said as she kept her eyes away from the clone due to her embarrassment she was feeling at the moment, "I-If it isn't t-too much trouble, may I have something to e-eat." She said as she suddenly took a great interest on the blades of grass she was standing on. Hey, guard duty could worn out a person more than anybody could think it could._

_..._

_..._

_'Fuck'_

_Hinata didn't have anything cooked to eat. Most of her supplies were food that were raw that needed to be cook in order to enjoy it. And she had a huge dislike for raw-food as Hinata preferred her meals well cooked. She also didn't want a risk on setting a fire when they were so close on their enemy's territory (especially at night), so why go to all the trouble to ask her other teammates for something to eat when their was someone right in front of her that may had food at the moment?_

_"O-Oh yeah, sure Hinata." The clone said hesitantly, "I think I still have some food left over..." Today was not the clone's day. All the clone ever wanted was a bit of ramen, was it so much to ask, damn it? Oh, well. The clone had a good run. Might as well face the music and get this over with. All the clone could do was exchange his good karma and pray to the gods for some kind of miracle._

_Suddenly Naruto's sleeping form shot up in a sitting position, "BROCZILLA!"_

_The clone reacted with a fist, "ZOMBIE!" *Thwack*_

_*Thud*_

_"NARUTO-KUN!"_

_The clone had no idea what just happened, one minute he was about to give the dark-blue-hair beauty a scroll and prepared for the inevitable, the next he found his boss's head cradled on Hinata's lap with a busted nose on his face._

_Both Sakura and Neji jumped in their respective stance to defend themselves from an attack after hearing someone shout. But once they say the scene before them, they turned towards each other and silently communicated each other with a nod as if they were saying, 'It's Naruto again' and went back to sleep after their beauty rest got interrupted._

_As Hinata tended to the unconscious Uzumaki's broken nose, she never noticed that the clone wasn't going to look at a gift-horse in the mouth at the distraction it was provided and silently side-stepped away with the scroll._

**_(End Flashback)_**

"That son of a bitch! I hate, HATE my damn clones." Naruto shouted in fury as he held back tears of anguish after losing his beloved ramen.

You never know what you had 'till it's gone.

* * *

**Sorry for the long absence. Let me just say that life kicked my ass hard and pretty much still is at this point. Not much action in this chapter, don't worry, all the action you will need will be written in the next chapter.**

**Anyway I want you guys to vote if you want me to write what happened with Anko and Naruto in a different story, and if 80% of the votes I gain say yes then I will write it. Polls will end at 5/2/2013. The story will be called 'Anko's Birthday.'**

**I wanted to tell you that in the near future I'm going to write a Naruto crossover with One Piece sometime in the near future. Another story that I want to write soon will be a Naruto crossover with Ghost Rider. I want to write another story but I'm not sure which one I should write next: A Naruto crossover with either Bleach, Rosario + Vampire, Sekirei, Soul Eater, Or either the third season of Digimon.**

**I want you to vote which story should I write first, if you want to read how they begin then scroll down to the bottom.**

**DON'T READ THIS IF YOU DON'T WANT TO FIND ABOUT WHAT I'M GOING TO WRITE IN THE NEAR FUTURE.**

**A bit of warning, I put little to no effort towards the summary to the stories I might write.**

* * *

**_Naruto crossover with One Piece:_ Over three years ago before stealing the forbidden scroll from the Hokage mansion Naruto stumbled across his father's journal and a letter written for him from his father that he accidently found. When Iruka insisted that Naruto should run away with the forbidden scroll he did exactly just that. He kept running until he stopped at a cliff and at the bottom of the cliff were raging waves crashing against the cliff. Iruka managed to catch up to him but completely spent after chasing Naruto. Iruka tells Naruto that they caught Mizuki and brought him to the Hokage. When Naruto relaxed after finding out that everything was going to be alright, Iruka stabbed Naruto in the heart with a kunai. Naruto fell over the cliff with his father's journal and along with the forbidden scroll. Iruka ****desperately tried to grab the scroll but the strap was entangled with Naruto. A second later a poof was heard and where Iruka once stood there was Mizuki who looked over the cliff for any sign of the scroll. A moment later a pillar of red bubbly chakra erupted from the ocean taking Mizuki's head out in the process. Present. Naruto was found on a dingy complaining about how hungry he was to Kurama in his mind, out in the open ocean until he caught a whiff of something delicious and saw a restaurant with a few ships and a huge one that look completely torn apart from nature out in the middle of the ocean. He rowed towards the restaurant until a wave of energy slashed through the huge boat taking Naruto's dingy in the process, where at the last moment Naruto jumped on the Going Merry which was being hijacked by Nami.  
**

**Will Naruto be strong after learning every technique the forbidden scroll had along with his father's journal which contained everything Minato learned well?**

**That's how my story will begin for those who read it. I haven't thought of a name yet, but I will soon. I don't mind giving me ideas if you want for a name.**

**_Naruto crossover with Ghost Rider:_ This will be written in Naruto's cannon. The story will begin when Naruto gets woken up by his pet fox which he named her Renka ****who was actually Kurama who escaped from Naruto's seal but left behind all her power who had been living with Naruto since the age of six. When Mizuki attacked Naruto Renka took the blow instead. Naruto turns into the Ghost Rider and passes out after killing Mizuki. The 'devil' comes out and healed Renka and made a deal with her that he will give Renka one tail worth of her power for exchange watching out for Naruto since he was the first one to survive the 'devil's' experiment of making his rider. The 'devil' threatens Renka that if she ever told Naruto what he had contained within his seal which was the soul of the rider the 'devil' will tell Naruto how she tricked Naruto into releasing the seal by personating Naruto's father.**  


******Unknown to Renka it was actually the 'devil' who released Renka from Naruto's seal in order to empty the seal but left Renka's yokai behind. The 'devil' spoke to the villagers encouraging them that if Naruto was to live any longer the Kyuubi will soon be released. The villagers who were poisoned by the 'devils' words left behind a dying Naruto with his new pet fox in front of him dead. The 'devil' made a deal with Naruto that he will bring back Renka in exchange for his soul. Naruto accepted the devil's deal and soon passed out from the lack of blood. The devil seals the rider's soul in Naruto thus making him the first rider.**

******When Renka made the deal with the 'devil' she turned into a beautiful redhead woman around the same age as Ayame. Renka trains Naruto to become a better ninja even though she had no idea how to train humans and had fell in love with him ever since knowing Naruto's sacrifice.**

******_Rosario + Vampire crossover with Naruto:_ I'm not sure if I should add Tsukune to this story, I'll leave up to if you decide. Moka was traveling through the woods on her bike as she headed towards her new school. She took a small break as she felt she was getting dizzy that was caused by her anemia. She saw a teen around her age who was unconscious wearing a tattered orange and black jumpsuit with a torn apart red coat with black flames at the bottom. She noticed that he was in pain and badly injured and using her strength she carried Naruto towards the her new school towards the Nurses office. (And if you decide if Tsukune should be in the story Moka will crash into him and managed to protect Naruto from any more serious damage and quickly apologized to Tsukune as she got back on her bike with Naruto as continued to race towards the Nurses office. Naruto woke up later with a sleeping pink haired girl on the foot of his bed as he was in the Nurses office.**

******_Sekirei crossover with Naruto:_ Watch Naruto Shippuden opening 8 (Diver) on Dailymotion. My story will begin similar to that opening. Takamaki Sahashi decided to take a smoke as she was in the MBI Hospital after saving a Sekirei from a level four deactivation, she remembered how an earthquake that came out of nowhere that shook Shinto Teito. It wasn't big enough to cause any major damage to the city but it was big enough to cause the town's citizens a scare. She was startled by the doors in the hallway slamming open as a few nurses and doctors were rushing in with a heavily injured patent on an emergency crash cart as they headed towards the emergency room. She quickly put out her ****cigarette and rush with them as she noticed that the person was a young man with some serious life threatening injuries. Naruto dies while the doctors did everything they could.**

**Then put on Naruto Shippuden opening 8, and a few moments later the doctors and nurses heard a loud intake of air as it sounded like a person who burst out of the ocean while diving for too long. Somehow Naruto was brought back to life as the first person to recover was Takamaki and immediately snap at the other doctors to get their ass into gear.**

******_Soul Eater crossover with Naruto:_ Blair found an unconscious and injured Naruto wearing a orange and black jumpsuit with a torn apart red sage coat and brought him back to her home after traveling the world. She bandaged him up (Although It looked like a five-year old did it) and decided to take a bath where Naruto found her after waking up and then came in crashing Maka and Soul through the window.  
**

******Bleach crossover with Naruto: A new student joined the academy who was recommended by captain Aizen to join along with Rukia and Renji soon to be graduating class.**

******_Digimon crossover with Naruto:_ Clashing Naruto's Rasengan with Sasuke's Chidori, Naruto woke up to a world he had never seen before in a canal as he floated down stream while it was raining. Naruto looked for information of city he had never seen before and decided to gather information. A few days later Naruto learned what he needed about the modern society. After joining a school Naruto took a walk while it rained just like the day he woke up. Crossing over a bridge with the same canal underneath he first woke up to this world Naruto heard a cry for help. Locating the cry of help in the raging waters in the canal Naruto saw something struggling to keep his/her head above the surface. Without a second thought Naruto jumped into the canal and managed to fight through the devastating waters and managed to save a black cat that called herself BlackGatomon which she later explained she got blasted into the canal as she tried to escape from a digimon called IceDevimon.**


	2. A Battle Begins

**Chapter 2: A Battle Begins**

**Disclaimer: Man, it would be so cool owning Naruto and Pokegirls, not saying I do own Naruto or Pokegirls, a man can dream can't he? After all, I live on a steady diet on ham sandwiches and cereal. If I did own Naruto I could probably eat anything I want without caring about the food bill. My mouth waters just thinking about it. But at last, I live in reality. And it sucks. It has its perks though.  
**

* * *

**/-N-\**  
**\-P-/**

**(Somewhere in the Unknown Forest)**

*Growl* "Stupid Boss, not giving us any ramen." The clone grumbled out with a starving stomach, "*Sigh* Man I'm hungry. Is it too much to ask for just a single cup, damn it?" Were the complaints of a clone who was currently jumping branch to branch through the forest in search of his teammates, and or either of his whereabouts, "I swear when this is all over, I'm going to kick his ass, take all of stupid Boss's ramen, make him watch me eat all of his food and let's how he likes it to starve to death."

Someone clearly needs to lay off ramen.

So far all Naruto had found while searching was the sounds of his hungry gut and the same wildlife he'd been passing for quite sometime. And the headache he was having wasn't helping any to improve his mood either. Seriously, it was a migraine from hell. The only thing that was keeping Naruto from going insane from a lack of ramen and the mother of all migraines was the forest. The woods around him was very calm and relaxing. So much so that the Naruto decided to take a breather as the orange-loving-shinobi stood still on a branch and closed his eyes to let nature's energy surround him.

A breeze shifted through the foliage on the trees that made a soft, rustling sound that was caused by the leaves brushing against each other and the wind hitting the foliage that made a soft whistle; making a melody. Naruto could honestly say that it was one of his favorite sounds that he wouldn't mind hearing over and over again. A few leaves that were caught by the wind flew to wherever the breeze took them. The wind softly blew past him that caused his hair to sway and his clothes flapping around softly.

He slowly opened his eyes, "Whoa." Naruto said in astonishment as he looked at his hands and flexes them, 'Amazing.' Naruto was able to feel the natural energy flowing through him like a river as he felt better and stronger than he had ever been before. He honestly thought that he could defeat anything head on; even though he knew how ridiculous that sounded. Nothing was undefeatable afterall. The whole entire forest was brimming with natural energy, to the point it bewildered him how such a place could had this much natural energy. Not even the Hi no Kuni's forest, (Land of Fire) had half as much as natural energy as this forest had.

After snapping out of his daze of discovering one of the amaziest things he had discovered so far, Naruto sat down on the branch he was standing on to ponder on what he had discovered.

That was a problem. He only knew one place that could rival the natural energy this forest contained and that was on Mount Myoboku, but this place wasn't anything like what it was on the home of the huge and small toads alike. Naruto didn't know any forest that had this much natural energy. None of them come even close on what he felt. Not that it was a bad thing, it's just that he now knew for sure that he was completely lost.

After picking himself up from the branch he was sitting on, Naruto took to the branches as he resumed back to the task at hand.

"Where are you guys." He whispered out to himself as he jumped from tree to tree. Naruto had been searching for a while now and it was started to unnerve him that he had not received word, via dispelling a clone from his fellow clones as he couldn't help but worry for his teammates. Maybe it would had made a whole lot things easier if Naruto had used Sage Mode to search for his friends-.

Naruto lost his balance on the next tree branch he landed on, but quickly recovered before he could fall over and dispel himself by accident.

The kage bunshin had the blankest of blankest looks on his face, with no expression on his face whatsoever as the clone walked toward the trunk of the tree to grab a hold of it and smash his head-band covered forehead hard enough to dent the defenseless tree, "Of all." *Thunk* "The stupidest." *Thunk* "Time to forget." *Thunk Thunk Thunk* "TO USE THE GODDAMN SAGE MODE!" The clone finished breathlessly with his hands in a strangle motion.

The clone would had usually avoided getting injured, but he was so frustrated he couldn't give himself a damn if he dispelled himself by accident.

A starving stomach could do that to ya.

"Dumbass Boss, I swear I'm going to kick his when this is all over." The clone griped to himself. Jumping towards the ground the blonde shinobi sat in a meditative posture and closed his eyes as he started to gather natural energy to enter Sage Mode.

A few moments later, a reddish-orange pigmentation started to form around the clone's eyes; a sign he entered Sage Mode. But before he could gather more natural energy Naruto was interrupted by a feminine shout that caused him to lose his focus and turning the area around his eyes back to normal.

Naruto's head snapped towards the direction where he heard the shout, 'That sounded like someone's in trouble.' In a heartbeat, Naruto jumped towards the branches of the trees as the orang-loving-shinobi once again took off on the branches to search for the lady in distress.

Keeping his eyes peeled for any sign of life, Naruto stopped on a branch and searched the area for any clues he could find.

It didn't take long for the clone to spot someone running from a distance.

A figure hidden by the shadows that were made from the foliage of the trees, passed the clone as it sprinted towards to wherever it was going. The hidden girl moved fast, the clone was able to tell she was a female from the shape of the girl's figure if the clone had anything to go by, but Naruto was able to catch a glimpse of the hidden figure holding her left arm in pain. Apparently it looked like she was injured from the way she was clutching her left bicep. Naruto descended down on the forest floor and took off towards the direction where the girl was running to help her if she was hurt, or in any danger.

But before the clone could get within five steps where he landed, Naruto's danger senses went off as he dodged a fireball the size of his whole body. Hiding behind a tree the clone took a peek behind the tree's trunk for any sign of the enemy that attack him, 'I'm guessing I found whoever it was chasing the lady.' He searched the upper part of the forest, 'Whoever it is I can't sense their presence at all. This guy isn't your average everyday ninja.' Naruto placed his fingers in a cross hand-seal, 'I have to warn Boss. I don't think I could take this guy on alone.'

In a puff of smoke, the clone used the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu to summon a clone to dispel to warn his boss, but instead of summoning a replica of himself, he summoned a ill, sickly, pale-white clone that reminded the bunshin how his boss used to summon a clone when he was in the academy.

'What the...?' Because of the unstable jutsu, the sick-looking clone dispelled, and the bunshin that summoned the unstable clone found himself fell down on a knee, breathing heavily in exhaustion, 'W-What's going on.' Naruto concentrated on his chakra to find out what was going on with himself. The clone looked at his shaking hands in shock, 'I-I am almost out of chakra, but how?-' But before the clone could further dwell on how he was almost out of chakra, Naruto was forced to dodge a giant, brown, snake-like tail that slammed where the bunshin was kneeling in exhaustion.

"What is that?! A snake?!" But just as quickly he dodged the huge tail that seemed to be about four times long as the bunshin's whole body and had the same width as a regular human, the tail quickly followed just as fast where the exhausted clone was dodging. Naruto kept up the cat and mouse game for a few moments before he was blindsided by a huge fireball that forced him to lose his balance.

The tail saw the opening and quickly ensnared Naruto and coiled around the clone in a grip that the blonde shinobi found out he couldn't break out of. Struggling in the grip, Naruto heard a snake like hiss and turned his head where he heard the sound. Because of the way the foliage above the trees that were shadowing his attacker, all Naruto was able to see was a pair of glowing brown eyes staring right back at hiss blue's orbs like how a predator caught its prey in triumph.

"*Hiss* Pyrothon."

"W-What-?" Was all the clone was able to say as the tail that was coiled around the clone started squeezing the clone in bone breaking force. There was a sickening snapping sound, signifying a bone was broken that resulted the bunshin to disperse in a puff of smoke.

The attacker's eyes widen in shock and it let out a enraged hiss at somehow its prey escaped when it was within its grasp. Sensing vibrations leaving the vicinity, the snake like creature quickly went back on the hunt on the intruder that dared to enter its territory.

**/-N-\  
\-P-/**

**(With the Real Naruto)**

The former jinchuuriki was currently doing push-ups in order to keep his mind off at his lost, and to keep himself occupied since he was starting to get restless. Doing another push-up the blonde shinobi froze in his exercising session as he received the memories from one of his clones. Naruto quickly picked himself up and summoned three shadow clones. One of them dispelled himself to warn the other clones to not use any jutsu, since from what Naruto could tell from the memories he gained from his clone; they were low on chakra. And those who were the closest to the lady in distress to go distract, and or stop the huge snake until Naruto reaches her.

Naruto pointed at his two clones, "You two, I want you to stay here and gather natural energy to enter Sage Mode while I go stop whoever it is attacking. Whoever it was has tremendous stealth skills. I think I'm going to need to use Sage Mode for this one, I might not need it, but I just want to be sure. I'll dispel a clone to give you guys the signal to dispel yourself. Got it?"

The clones answered him with a nod, "Got it Boss." They said simultaneously. They both sat in a meditative posture to begin gathering natural energy. One of the clones opened one of his eyes, "What's the plan Boss? You do got a plan, don't you?" The clone asked.

Naruto adjusted his headband, "Plan? Who needs a plan? What I'm going to do is go save the girl, kick some snake but, find and beat up that bastard who kept using Katon techniques." How can a snake use jutsu when they don't have hands to form hand-seals in the first place? An enemy ninja must had been using a summoned, or their pet snake to distract his clone while he or she attacks in the shadows, right? "Is that a good enough plan for ya?" He said as he held up the hand-sign for the ram.

The clone that asked the question sweatdropped at his boss's blunt answer, "Yeah, sure, whatever." The clone went back on concentrating to gather natural energy.

The blonde shinobi nodded, "Good." With that, Naruto vanished in a swirl of wind and leaves.

**/-N-\  
\-P-/**

**(Another Part of the Unknown Forest)**

The moment the clone received the memories from his fellow clone, he swiftly turned towards the direction where his fellow clone dispelled in battle by using the memories he recently gained, 'I think I'm the closest to where the battle took place. I better hurry. I don't think whoever attacked the lady is going to let up on her getting away.' The clone of Naruto thought as he continued tree hopping as fast as his body will allow him to as everything passed Naruto in a blur.

Receiving another set of memories from his boss in order to warn the other clones to not use any jutsu, the clone understood the warning the moment he concentrated on his chakra as he sensed he was almost running on empty as well. Naruto couldn't help but wonder if what happened to his boss earlier when his feet slipped off the tree's trunk, resulting smashing face-first into said tree's trunk, was connected to why the shadow clones' were low on chakra?

The kage bunshin's further thoughts were put on hold as he arrived the area where his fellow clone battled the unknown assailant or assailants as he crouched down on a tree branch. Finding few small embers still burning on the ground where the Katon techniques were used, the clone could almost see himself in the battle his fellow clone was in as he surveyed the area. Finding small footprints, that could only belong to a female from the size and shape of the footprints, and a trail of blood, the blonde ningen took off as he pushed his legs to the limit where the tracks were heading in hopes to catch up to the lady in distress before her attackers could reach her.

'I need to go faster!' Coming up with idea to give himself a boost, the clone landed on the trunk of a tree at full speed he was going before springing himself to another trunk of a tree, over and over again, like how a pinball bounces in a pinball machine, the clone landed on a sturdy branch as the branch bended to a point it looked like it was going to snap at any given moment, but it wasn't meant to be as the branch slingshot the clone at blinding speed. Bursting through the canopy of the trees Naruto flew through the air at the direction the tracks were heading.

"Woohoo! I love flying!" He shouted in enjoyment as he flew quite a distance over the foliage of the trees. Coming down from the air as he started heading down to the forest again. Naruto caught the upper, skinny part of a tree's trunk as it folded in half from the force he caught it in order to stop himself. Rolling on the ground as he landed. Naruto once again took off the moment he spotted the same footprints and blood he saw before.

Realizing he was a lot closer to the enemy by noticing how fresh the tracks were, Naruto came up with a _brilliant_ idea to make his presence known to his foes to distract them in hopes of buying a few more minutes for the lady in distress to gain some distance.

"HEY ASSHOLES, COME OUT AND COME AFTER MY AWESOME LEAN AND MEAN BODY! YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO, I KNOW I WOULD! I'M GONNA KICK YOUR UGLY FACE IN IF YOU DON'T COME OUT! WHAT ARE YOU CHICKENS? COME OUT AND PROVE ME WRONG. THAT'S WHAT I THOUGHT YOU UGLY BASTARD- WHOA!"

Naruto's _genius _plan was interrupted by a feminine hand that seemed to be covered with some kind of red cloth with razor sharp claws where the finger nails were supposed to be, swiped at him out of nowhere that would had taken off his head if he hadn't jumped over the attack at the last second. But just as fast Naruto dodged his opponent, his foe followed just as quickly he was dodging by jumping back.

Oh, this bitch was going to get it. No one, no matter who it was, says that to her and wasn't going to get away with it. That Pyrothon snake bitch was going to pay, though she was confused because she thought that the Pyrothon was supposed to be feral. Whatever, feral or not, she was going gouge her eyes out after she finds a rusty spoon to do the job.

"What's your problem? Was it something I said?" Naruto taunted as he kept out of arm's reach from his opponent as, whoever it was attacking him, kept swiping at the blonde shionbi at blinding speed. Naruto tried to get a good look at his opponent, but the unknown assailant starting to swipe even faster as he could almost feel his opponent's hatred for taunting whoever was attacking him. Getting tired of dodging, Naruto sent a handful of shuriken at his opponent, but the clone's foe narrowly dodged the deadly weapons as she kept up her slashes at the clone. The clone started throwing an endless barrage of shurikens and kunais as the bunshin kept flipping and jumping away from his opponent's never ending slashes.

Suddenly the blonde's shinobi opponent gained a burst of speed, surprising Naruto at the sudden boost as he saw razor sharp claws about to pierce his chest. But before the feminine hand covered in what seems to be a red cloth could pierce or damage his chest, it froze in place, shocking Naruto's opponent.

Looking down on her hand to see why she couldn't move her hand an inch, she saw wire wrapped around her arm, but what shocked her even further was that her arm wasn't the only place covered in wire, but her entire body as well. She looked up to see her opponent and her eyes widen to impossible levels at what she was seeing, "A human?" But before she could ponder farther on how she was attacking a human instead of the Pyrothon that was attacking her earlier, she saw the blonde human tugged a wire in his hands that resulted in finding herself flying backwards and slamming back-first against a tree that left her disoriented.

Naruto patted his chest as he looked for a wound he might have sustained, "Holy crap! That was close! I'm glad I tied my ninja wire with my shuriken and kunai or else I would've been a goner." She was so set on injuring him and was moving so fast that the clone doubt that she was able to see the wire woven around his weapons when he riddled a tree with his shuriken and kunai directly behind her to keep her where she was pinned against said tree.

Naruto's face took on a serious expression, "Who are you? And why are you- after - the." Anything else the was going to say died on his tongue as he looked up at his opponent and found himself slack jawed at what the clone was seeing. Instead of finding a woman tied to a tree, well technically it was a woman, but she looked like she was mixed between a regular woman with a tiger.

She was a breathtaking woman with bright, jade-green eyes that looked full with fire and untamed animal instinct. She had two, black tattoo-like stripes covering each side of her cheeks with a fang jutting out of her upper right lip that looked cute on her lovingly features. Her hair color was a rich red that reached past her shoulders that seemed to match perfectly with her fur. Her hair glossed just as beautiful as her reddish-orange fur with black stripes that covered her entire form. She had a sleek, muscular, feline frame with cute, cat-like ears on top of her head and a tiger like tail between her mile long legs that seemed to go on forever.

Because of traveling with a pervert, who wasn't afraid of taking a minor to a brothel full of half naked women for two-and-a-half years, Naruto was able to tell a woman's breast size by just taking a glance at their bountiful bosoms. And after what he saw in front of him that the tiger lady had large C-Cup breasts, that looked on the verge to growing to a D-Cup with exotic, light pink nipples.

Was there a reason the clone was able to see her breast?

Yes.

What was the reason?

Because she was naked.

"Holy crap!" Naruto shouted as a torrent of blood escaped his nostrils before he could block his nose with both of his hands.

And the wire tied around her body, which were making her breast stand out even more, wasn't helping either!

It was a good thing Naruto used chakra to keep himself on the ground or else he would had been launched off to oblivion.

The blonde shinobi quickly turned his back towards the tiger lady, less he loses more precious life fluid that would've resulted in dispelling himself at seeing a naked, hot, gorgeous, very naked, woman in front of him.

"*Groan* What hit me?" She said as she shook her head to shake the cobwebs out of her head. She tried to lift a paw, but found herself restrained against a tree, "What is this? Wire?" She tried to break free from her restraints, but she was surprised that the thin wire was able to hold her down, "Why can't I break out?" She knew she was strong enough to break through thick metal chains, but why couldn't she break a few pieces of wire? They were so small and thin it looked like a cub could rib them apart like it was paper. She just chalked it up that their so many loops wrapped around her that it was the cause she couldn't break out.

She looked around for the cause of her predicament, and found a blonde human with his back facing towards her. She had a flashback of how she almost killed him for mistaking her for the Pyrothon, but it didn't explain how she was tied to a tree. He must had set a trap earlier for some kind of reason. Maybe he was a Tamer or something? Yeah! That had to be it, "Hey, you! Get me out of this thing!" She shouted as she struggled in the wire. She let out a small moan as a wire rubbed against her light pink nipples. She looked down and noticed how her breast were tied with the wire, "What kind of sick pervert are you for tying me breast up like this? You Hentai!" She shouted with a massive blush. She knew it was her fault for stepping into the trap, but that wasn't the point. The point was the condition her breast were in. Which was completely humiliating and embarrassing! Just look at them goddamn it. Wait a minute. Don't look, don't look.

Naruto swiftly turned around towards the tiger lady. Though he completely forgot why he was blocking his nose as he was surprised at what she called him. This resulted in an another torrent of blood escaping his nose before he could block it again. The clone raised a shaky finger at the tiger/half-human-female as his other hand was blocking back his precious life fluid, "Who are you calling a Hentai? I'm no pervert. You're the one with no clothes on. If anything I should be the one calling you a hentai, you hentai!"

The tiger lady gave out a loud tiger growl, "How dare you call me a Hentai. I should scratch your whiskered face off for even remotely calling me a pervert. I don't wear clothes because they chafe with my fur. And what's with the whiskers? Are those tattoos? Are you biting my whiskers style you copycat bastard!" She growled out.

"Oi!" Naruto was no copy cat. His whiskers were totally legit, not only that but they're awesome and damn sexy if he does say so himself! "I'm not copying cat anything! These are birthmarks, I had them since I was born. And what kind of costume is that?! Granted the best costume I've ever seen." The clone said with a rosy red blush that could rival Hinata's on her best day, "But what's up dressing like a tiger? Are you in the circus or something?" He couldn't sense any chakra for a Henge no Jutsu, (Transformation Technique.) So it must had been been some sort of costume, right?

She gritted her teeth together so hard it was making a screeching sound, "I'm not wearing a costume you ass! I evolved into a Tigress! I'm supposed to look like this!" She still found herself restrained against a tree, "And get me down already so I can scratch your whiskers off your face you hentai bastard!" She winced as she accidentally rubbed her injured bicep against the wires.

Naruto noticed the shift in her face expression took to a painful one, "Are you alright?" He saw her bicep had a few slashes as blood trailed down her reddish-orange colored fur hand, "You're hurt!" He exclaimed. Naruto quickly cut her down with a kunai as the wires disappeared in a poof of smoke.

*Scratch*

"My face!"

"Didn't I tell you I was going scratch your face for making fun of me you hentai?

"But why the face, damn it?!" The blonde shinobi was currently rolling on the ground as he nursed his new bloody claw marks on his face, "Did you wake up on the wrong side of the litter box or something?"

*Scratch*

"OW! Stop scratching my face, dattebayo!"

"Not until you learned your lesson on making fun of me. Now, stop squirming around and take it like a man!"

*Scratch*

"Damn it! Why?!"

Apparently she was scratching the bunshin light enough that he wouldn't dispel. But was that suppose to be a good thing? Hell, no! Her scratch attack fucking stings, damn it!

Naruto abruptly sat up with his face completely covered in new set of whiskers. There. Now the pervert could say his whiskers were real, "What was that for? I was trying help." Who scratches people's face for no good given reason when they're trying to check their injuries? That's just plain messed up.

The Tigress let out a high pitch 'humph' and turned her head away with her arms crossed over her well endowed chest as her tail waved around furiously, "Oh get over it and stop your whining you hentai. You're a man, aren't you? You're lucky that I didn't choose to scratch somewhere lower." She winced again when her injury stung painfully.

Her wince in pain didn't go unnoticed to the orange loving shinobi, "Hold still and let me treat that wound before you make it worse. I need to bandage it before you lose too much blood. And stop calling me a hentai." Naruto took out his red scroll that contained his medical supplies.

The Tigress didn't know this ningen at all, so she was a little hesitant at letting him anywhere near her, "I-Its okay. I'm fine. It's nothing but a flesh wound. My arm will heal just fine without your help, Hentai." And she was a little confused at why this pervert was unrolling a piece of paper on the ground.

Naruto wasn't having none of that as he gained a tick-mark on his head from the tiger lady calling him a pervert again, "Listen. I need to treat that wound before it becomes septic. If we just leave your arm like that you're going to get an infection and probably lose that arm, or even worse. So, tell me something. Do you really want me to leave your the way it is? And the name is Naruto, not, Hentai."

The Tigress gained her own tick-mark, "I'll call you Hentai because that's what you are you hentai." She rubbed her injured arm softly, "F-Fine. You have a point, Hentai." She said purposely to rub it in at the blonde ningen.

His tick-mark doubled in size at being called a pervert again, but Naruto ignored her as he unsealed a few medical supplies to treat her injury, "Even if you said no I was going to treat it anyway. Here, give me your arm." The clone saw a bewilderment expression on the Tigress's face, "What?"

The Tigress pointed a shaky finger at the medical supplies, "How'd you do that? You made those things appear out of nowhere. Was that magic? How do you know magic?" Did human's always had the ability to control mana like some Pokegirls was able to? If so, this was news to her.

Naruto frowned in confusion with his eyes squinted closed at what she had just said, "Magic? Isn't magic just made up fairy tale? Because what I used was called chakra to unseal my medical supplies from the pocket dimension in my scroll." Was she suffering a head injury to, 'Holy crap!' Naruto started to sweat as he thought he might be the one responsible when she slammed back-first earlier against the tree.

Unknown of what the ningen was thinking, the Tigress thought over what the deep-sea eye-colored ningen just said, "So, what you're saying is that you made your own Poke Ball, but instead of capturing Poke girls, you capture objects. Is that it, with this scroll?" What he explained earlier made sense on how a Poke Ball works. She didn't know what this 'catra', was it? Was. It must've been another word for mana from a different Region other than Kanto.

Naruto had a confused look on his face, "What's a Poke Ball?"

The Tigress groaned in annoyance. Just how dense was this ningen? "Forget it. I don't feel like playing twenty questions right now." She made a wishy-washy motion with her hand, "Just, forget it Hentai."

Naruto's tick-mark tripled in size, "Fine. Just give me your hand so I can heal your bicep already." He wanted to learn more from what she was talking about, but Naruto could ask later after he finishes patching her up. After grabbing her hand softly, Naruto inspected her injury as he saw four deep slashes on her bicep, that looked recently had just been cut. It didn't look deep, it looked like she would heal just fine with proper medical treatment. Naruto picked up a disinfected salve and applied it to her wound.

The half-human-half-tiger bit down on her free hand from the sting of the salve being applied on her injury.

"Oops. I guess I should've warned you that it was going to sting." The clone said as he couldn't stop a small smirk from forming on his lips. Ahh, the joys of payback.

"*Growl* You did that on purpose for calling you Hentai, Hentai."

Naruto continued to apply the disinfectant as his smirk was still in place, "Maybe. You never know now will you? Now hold still you big baby kitten."

They both fell to a lapse of silence as Naruto continued applying salve. Once finished, he picked up a roll of bandages and started rolling it around the Tigress's wound.

The Tigress spared a few glances at the newly named 'Hentai'. For some reason her heart was beating faster and a strange warmth spread throughout her body. It wasn't a bad feeling. It felt rather good. But she didn't know what this feeling was. It kinda felt like her stomach was flying or something. The feeling intensified even more when she took a glance at the human's blue orbs, it was annoying her quite bit though,"Why are you doing this?" She asked lowly. She didn't know why this ningen was helping her. She hadn't done anything for him. So why was he helping her? If anything, he should had left her behind for the way she treated the pervert earlier. Anybody else would.

Naruto raised a eyebrow in confusion, "Why am I doing this?" He repeated what the Tigress said, "Why wouldn't I do this? I'm helping you because I want to. I don't need a reason to help somebody if they need it. If someone's in trouble and I could help, I would." Naruto shrugged, "I guess you could call it a pet peeve of mine, so you might as well get use to it." Naruto explained with a warm smile.

"Oh." Now she felt terrible for the way the Tigress said and done to the human earlier, "I-I" She gulped heavily as she tried to swallow her distaste for what she was about to say next, "I-I'm S-sor-" She tried to say but it barely came out as a whisper.

Naruto leaned forward with his ear facing the tiger lady, "Did you say something? You're going to have to speak louder than that if you want me to hear you, you know?

"I'M SORRY." She blurted out as the blonde shinobi fell on his back at having his ear going possibly death. She usually wasn't one for giving out apologies, it was a _very _hard thing for her to do. It was a given since she had a bad history with ningens. But this human in front of her hadn't done anything to her. He was only trying to help her with no ulterior motive. He already earned a lot of respect from her. And it wasn't easily earned.

Picking himself up off the ground as if nothing had happened, Naruto said, "Sorry? What are you saying sorry for?" He honestly asked in confusion.

The Tigress looked at him like he was stupid, "I said I was sorry because how I treated you earlier, you know, like, almost killing you with my Quick Attack, scratching your face, and calling you names."

Naruto nodded, "Oh, you mean for calling me a pervert and everything, because I'm no pervert. I just like to admire the female body. There's nothing wrong with that." What's wrong with watching a beautiful woman showing off her body? Naruto was a full grown adult with hormones just like any man was out there. And if a woman was showing off her body and you weren't looking, then you shouldn't call yourself a man for not doing what any given male would do, "And stop calling me Hentai." Naruto demanded as he continued to wrap the bandages around her bicep

The Tigress smirked, "No. I'm not sorry for calling you a pervert. Because that's what you are; a pervert. You just admitted it to me right now, and I saw the way you were staring at my breast while I was tied down to that tree. And what kind of person are you for tying me up like that?! So I'm going to keep calling you Hentai because that is what you are; a big perverted ningen that takes his kicks by tying up innocent girls like me. And there is nothing you could do to stop me from calling you Hentai, Hentai." She said in satisfaction at getting the human riled up.

Naruto's response was a deadpan stare, "My. Name. Is. Na-ru-to." He punctuated, "And you do realize I'm going to get you back if you keep calling me Hentai and for everything else. I just thought it would be fair to warn you." Naruto said as he finished wrapping the bandages around her arm as he patted it lightly a few times. He didn't know how, he didn't know when, but when her guard's down, when she leasts expect it, he was going to get her back _so _bad. And he was going to enjoy every second of it.

The Tigress shrugged carelessly and inspected the bandage around her arm, "You could try, but what can you possible do to me? I'm too smart for you to do anything to get me back, Hentai." Oh-ho-ho-ho, she had no idea who Uzumaki Naruto was.

Naruto scoffed and a devilish smirk spread across his face, "Whatever you say,_ Kitty-chan. _It's your funeral." He watched as the Tigress rubbed her bicep, "What happened to your arm anyway?"

The Tigress paled as she remembered what she was running from. She abruptly stood up from her sitting position where the human was bandaging her arm and pointed an accusing finger at the blonde, "You. Stop distracting me by being all stupid and cute." Whether or not she knew what she said the clone didn't know, most likely the latter, "We got to get going before the Pyrothon catches up to us." She ran towards a bush and picked up her Poke Ball she stashed earlier so it wouldn't get damaged when she decided to fight back, but wound up fighting the blonde instead of the Pyrothon. She ran back to the blonde and started dragging a confused human by his hand.

Naruto dug his heels into the ground, "Wait, wait, wait." But the Tigress kept pulling him without slowing down at the slightest as Naruto left a trail behind with his feet. Huh, who knew she was this strong and with one hand to boot, "You said Pyrothon, right? I need you to tell what that is and what it looks like because that is what attacked the other clone earlier." The clone strained out as he was still being dragged by the Tigress.

The Tigress stopped dragging the ningen and looked at him with confusion, "Are you saying you never heard or seen a Pyrothon before. Fine. I'll tell what she is but let's keep going. We got to gain as much distance away from her as we can. Get on my back so we can move faster that way." She said as she crouched down to let Hentai on her back.

"Uh." Naruto said as he was at a lost. This was a first, someone asking him to get on his or her back, it usually was the other way around, "It's okay. I'm pretty sure I'm more than capable enough to keep up with you."

The Tigress stood back up, "Are you saying you have a Pokegirl that can help us get away." She said in relief as her body noticeably relaxed in hopes of escaping with her tail lazily waving around.

"What's a Pokegirl?"

Naruto found the Tigress Pokegirl leaning against a tree with one hand, as a dark aura of gloom surrounded her with her ears and tail crestfallen at what the Tigress just heard, "We're going to die, I just know it. We are going to die a horrible, painful, burning death. Why did I had to get stuck with a human who's so cute but dumb at the same time? I'm too beautiful and young to die."

Naruto sweatdrop.

First she accidently stumbled upon a den that was the home for the Pyrothon, and now this! What the hell did she do to deserve this!

Okay, it might had to do with accidently stepping on the Pyrothon's tail and slapping her out of reflex. Hey! It was dark and she scared the fur out of her.

"Look, if that Pyrothon is as strong as you say she is then tell me what she can do so we can prepare ourselves to fight back." After all, information was important to prepare yourselves for any given situation. And right now it was better no time than the present for just that.

After wiping off her nose with a handkerchief that the human gave her. She started to explain what a Pyrothon was, "A Pyrothon is a Fire/Ground type Pokegirl that uses her stealth to sneak on her enemies and defeats them with her fire attacks. Her major weakness is water attacks, but I don't know any and I doubt you have any since you just told me you don't have any Pokegirls. And what's wrong with you? You don't even know what a Pokegirl is and you're out here in this Forest! What? Do you have a death wish or something?!"

"Focus."

"Huh?" She shook her head, "Oh, yeah right. They have _very_ strong tails that they like to use to capture their prey and cook them with her fire attacks. And like other snake Pokegirls, for an example the Naga, they can sense vibrations. That's how they find their enemies when they go underground and on land. It's almost pointless to hide from them."

Naruto took everything in like a fish takes to water. That explained a lot. So, this Pyrothon must've been the one using Katon techniques on his fellow clone earlier. Now the bunshin could rule out the possibility of an enemy ninja out there using a summon from what Tiger explained if this Pyrothon was capable of using Fire Style techniques. She's probably a mid-range to long-range fighter. It was going to be difficult defeating the Pyrothon if she attacks from a distance and kept using her stealth to conceal herself.

"What else can you tell me?"

One of the Tigress's cat-like ears slightly twitch as she brought a finger to her lip and tapped it in thought, "Well, right now I think she's feral. I thought she wasn't when I heard someone yelling but it turned out to be you though." She said as she glared at the human for what he yelled out, that she mistook that was for her.

Naruto sheepishly rubbed the back of his head, "Yeah, sorry about that. But can you explain me what a feral is?"

The Tigress gave the blonde a disbelieving look, "Wow Hentai, you're serious, aren't you? You don't know anything at all, do you?" She saw the blonde was about to complain back to her, but she cut him off by waving her hand in front of him, "Never mind, I'll tell you: a feral is a Pokegirl who hasn't been tamed in a while and loses her mind to her animalistic side."

What a coincidence, that sounded a lot like how Naruto used Kurama's chakra every time something made him furious enough until he mastered it. There was no way in hell Naruto was going to kill the Pyrothon now. It wasn't her fault that she lost her mind, she lost it because she had not been tamed for quite sometime. If there was a way to bring her back from what the Tigress called 'feral' than he would die trying, but if there was no choice then Naruto wouldn't hesitate to end her life.

"But why can't we just tame her somehow? It must be easier to stop her if we tame her right?"

The Tigress nodded, "Yes, we can, but only humans can tame Pokegirls, but it's too dangerous without a Poke Ball and since you have no idea what a Pokegirl is I seriously doubt you know what's a Poke ball." She deadpanned as she noticed the confused look he gave when she mentioned Poke Ball, "We seriously need to get your priorities straight after this is all over." The Tigress held up her Poke Ball and pressed the button in the middle, causing it to expand, "This is my Poke Ball. From what you told me about your scrolls is that they work in a similar way. Tamers use these to catch Pokegirls, but they work better if you weaken or exhaust the Pokegirls first if you want to catch them and if you don't they can easily break out." She said as she handed the Poke Ball to the blonde human to examine it.

Naruto inspected the ball, "So, this Poke Ball seals away a Pokegirl into a pocket dimension, right? But it doesn't have any seals on it, how does it work?" The ninja said as he handed the Poke Ball back to the Tigress.

The Tigress shrugged, "Heck if I know. Your guess is good as mine. All I know is that this is how Tamers capture the Pokegirls they want."

"I don't mean to be rude or anything, but why can't we just use your Poke Ball to capture the Pyrothon and tame her that way?"

The Tigress slightly shook her head, "You can't. That won't work. It's _my_ Poke Ball. It will only work on me and no other Pokegirl Hentai."

Naruto's eyes widened, "Wait a minute, you're a Pokegirl? You never told me that."

One of the Tigress's eyebrows was dangerously twitching, 'Don't kill him. He's just very, very, very, dumb but also cute. That has to count for something, right? But there's a limit to how dumb he could be, Goddamn it.' She thought as she held back from choking the life out of the blonde. "Yes, I'm a Pokegirl. Unless, you're dumb and blind than it would be very difficult to tell if I was a Pokegirl or a human girl."

"Hey! I've never seen or heard of a Pokegirl before, so excuse me for not knowing."

"Seriously?"

He nodded.

"HAVE YOU BEEN LIVING IN A DAMN CAVE YOUR ENTIRE LIFE OR WHAT?!"

Before Naruto could retort, they were interrupted by a bush rustling in the distance.

Naruto took out a kunai and held it in a reverse grip as the Tigress quickly ran in front of the bunshin with her arms crossed over each other and her onyx colored nails gleaming in the sunlight as her body crouched low in a defensive stance.

She wasn't going to let Naruto die because of her problem that she got him into. It was her mess. She was the one the one who was going to clean it up. Naruto was a very nice guy that only wanted to help her. Hardly any humans she had met or even saw spared her a glance or gave a damn about her. And here he was, risking his life because he thought it was the right thing to do! He was the nicest and sweetest human she had ever met, though he had his faults, it's who he was, and she would give her life away to save his life because these few moments with him were the happiest in her life.

But for some reason the thought of Naruto getting hurt, or maybe worse; left a terrible ache in her heart at just the thought of it. She didn't think she would be able to handle that kind of pain if anything happened to him. She was the best chance at stopping the Pyrothon. Naruto was only a human and the Pyrothon will cut him down with little to no effort if he was foolish enough to take her head on. So, it was up to her to stop the Pyrothon and she will, or die trying.

The Tigress was about to ask Naruto to leave while she fought the Pyrothon to buy him enough time to get away, but before she was able to get a word to escape out of her lips, whatever disturb the bush, burst out of it and slid against the ground in front of the duo.

The Tigress raised a bewildered finger and pointed it at what slid in front of them, "Twin? You're a Twin?"

"Naked tiger lady!" The newly arrived clone shouted as it flew away when blood shot out of his nose like a geyser. Landing with a thud, the now pale clone raised a weak thumbs-up towards the vast blue sky, "A-Awesome." He said weakly with a shit eating grin as blood continued to leak out of his nose.

The Tigress turned back to the other clone as she continued to point at the lack of blood bunshin, "Why didn't you tell me you had a twin out here? This is the kind of stuff you need to inform me you know."

Naruto shook his head no, "We're not twin brothers. We're clones. It's a jutsu our Boss used to create exact copies of himself. The technique is called Kage Bunshin no Jutsu just so you know." The clone said as he pointed at himself and the other clone.

The Tigress looked back and forth at the two humans as she found herself completely baffled at what the blonde just said, "Let me get this straight, you're saying that the real you can make copies of himself and the both of you are clones from the real thing? Is that right? This has to be some sort of magic technique or something because I've never heard of a Pokegirl or human able to make physically copies of himself." She said

The clone nodded, "Yeah, we're clones." The clone said as he shrugged to himself, "I guess to you it's some sort of magic trick, but we worked hard to master all of our jutsus." The bunshin rubbed the bottom part of his nose with his index finger, "And we're just awesome like that." The clone answered with a grin.

She blinked disbelieving at what she had learned, "Ok. Let's say I believe everything you had said was true and that the real you is able to do what you just told me. Where's the real you right now?"

Naruto turned his head towards the forest, "I'm not sure. All I know is he's on his way and heading here right now. It shouldn't take that much longer for to reach us."

"Holy crap, I wasn't dreaming after all." The pale looking clone said.

Both the Tigress and the other clone turned towards the other bunshin as he picked himself up where he was laying on the ground as he used one of his hands to block his nostrils as he walked towards his fellow clone. The other bunshin ignored him and decided to ask again a question that the Tigress failed to answer earlier, "By the way, you never told me what this Pyrothon looked like."

The Tigress was about to answer the clone's question, but before she could, she saw both of the clones stiffened with wide eyes as she let out a surprised shriek as the clone she was talking to, picked her up bridal style and jumped towards his fellow clone, who had his hands linked together. The clone launched himself, while he was still carrying the Tigress Pokegirl, towards the branches by springing off his fellow clone's hands that were in a boost position for extra speed.

A second later, the ground started shaking uncontrollably as large slabs of rock started spilling around everywhere with raging fires bursting out between the gaps on the ground, completely destroying whatever was within the area, including the clone that helped his other clone escape just in the nick of time. The fire was so intinse it melted the ground, making it look like magma erupted from underneath the ground as it turned anything in its path into bubbly, hot, lava.

This was what the remaining clone was looking as he stood on a branch, a few trees away as he stared at the area where he use to be standing, "Whoa, that was close. That jutsu had so much chakra in it I would have been an idiot to have stayed there any longer." Naruto's eyes suddenly were replaced with stars, "That justs was so awesome! I got to learn how to do that." Leave it up to Naruto to be excited about learning a new jutsu at the face of danger, "What do you think Kitty-chan?" The clone asked the Tigress that he was still carrying bridal style.

*Purring/Growling loudly* (Tigers don't purr, but whatever.)

Naruto looked down at the Tigress to see why she didn't answer his question. What the ramen loving shinobi saw was that the Pokegirl was currently nuzzling into the clone's chest with a content expression spread across her face as she tried to bury herself deeper into him to capture more of Naruto's warmth that seemed she couldn't get enough of. And was she actually purring? Nice. This brought a small blush to form on Naruto's cheeks at having a beautiful woman, (NOT TO MENTIONED NAKED, but he's over it.) nuzzling against his chest. A smirked found itself planted on Naruto's face as he couldn't help but tease at the Tigress, "Hey there Kitty-chan. Are you having fun? It sure looks like it from where I'm seeing."

The blonde human watched the Tigress animatedly stiffened in his arms with her tail going rigid as her head turned almost robotically towards the clone's face. Her eyes were wide with disbelief as she couldn't believe what was she doing with the human. Faster than Naruto thought possible, she shoved him away with a shout of embarrassment as she stood rigid on the branch with her back facing him.

Naruto was currently flailing his arms as fast as a hummingbird as he was on the verge of falling over the branch by being shoved harder than necessary. Reacting on muscle memory, Naruto send chakra towards his feet as he stuck to the branch before he could fall over and dispel himself. Straightening himself, he turned towards the Tigress, "Hey, what was that for?! I was only teasing with you, or maybe you couldn't handle a little teasing little miss Kitty-chan, could ya?"

The Tigress stiffened even more at hearing the cause of her embarrassment she was currently feeling, "Sh-Shut up, Hentai! You wanted a chance to get a grope out of me didn't you? You pervert!" She shouted. Though she was thinking of something else entirely, 'N-Not that I wouldn't mind.' She thought as a blush somehow showed through her furry striped cheeks, 'What was that just now? He felt so warm, I swear I could've fallen asleep in his arms as soon I was in them.' She pondered with her tail lazily waving around in a daze.

She felt so comfortable and warm in Naruto's arms she wanted to be in them again as soon as she left them. To her it felt similar how the sun would bathe her with its light, in the cold mornings as the sunlight would slowly spread across her body that would send shivers throughout her entire form. Was it just natural for his body to produce such warmth? Before her thoughts could escalate even further, she was interrupted by the ningen asking her asking a question that she only caught the tail-end of what he said, "Sorry, did you say something? I wasn't paying attention."

"Not a pervert." Naruto said dejectedly. Not feeling like repeating himself about how he pretty much had to pick her up in order to save her life or else she would had been a puddle of bubbling goo. Naruto pointed at the area where they use to be standing. After all, like the saying goes 'A picture is worth a thousand words.'

This is what the Tigress saw, once she turned where the pervert was pointing with wide-eyes, "Flamequake?"

Was that the name of the Jutsu? What a badass name. Dangerous, but awesome all the same.

"When the hell did she used Flamequake?" Then she finally took noticed of where she was standing, "Aaah." She screamed in surprise, "When did we get on this tree?"

'She barley noticed that now?' Naruto thought with a twitchy eyebrow. She seriously needed to be updated on the current events. What was she daydreaming when he saved her life?

Being in his arms. Not that he would figure it out anytime soon what the Tigress was daydreaming.

"Was it the Pyrothon that used the Flamequake just now?" He asked.

She nodded as her eyes were still fixed on the area where the Pyrothon unleashed her attack, "Yes, it was. She used that attack to dig under us to unleash her Flamequake to ambush us and take us out. And If we somehow manage to survive her Flamequak she would've finish us off by using her Wrap attack with the combination of her Ignite attack to fry us into a crisp!" The Tigress turned her head towards the clone as she was about to tell him that he, or even the real Naruto had no chance at defeating the Pyrothon and that this was her problem and that he should leave it up to her to stop the Pyrothon. But before she could, her eyes widen in horror at seeing the all too familiar Pokegirl she had been running from; directly behind the blonde human.

Naruto saw the shift in fear in the Tigress's eyes and he already knew he had to move now or he was going to be a goner, but before he could jump to safety, the tiger Pokegirl tackled the clone out of the way, just as a huge snake-like tail smashed into the branch they were standing on, utterly destroying it. Though the Tigress wasn't quick enough as the branch that was shattered earlier didn't slow down the attack at the slightest as the tail continued on and smashed into the Tigresses ribs, hard enough to elect a loud yelp of pain to escape from her.

Spinning out of control from the force of the blow the Tigress sustained in mid-air, Naruto wrapped his arms around the Tigress as she still held onto him when she tackled him out of the way as they started falling and spinning from the tree they were on. Righting himself in mid-air, Naruto held onto the Tigress bridal style as he landed and skidded on the ground as Naruto gritted his teeth and dug his feet into the ground to stop himself as he continued to skid backwards; showing just how hard the Pyrothon smashed her tail into the Tigress that was meant for him.

After managing to stop himself from skidding any further, Naruto looked up to locate the Pyrothon only for him and the Tigress, he was still carrying bridal style, to get engulfed in a huge fireball. Leaving the fire to burn where they were standing and the sounds of fire crackling to be heard echoing through the forest.

* * *

**I wanted to write more for this chapter, but it was going to be like over 15,000 words if I kept writing. So this chapter currently contains 9,896 for those of you who want to know. There wasn't really much of a fight scene in this chapter, but I will guarantee their will be next time. For those who wanted Naruto to meet a Pokegirl, well you got it, tell me what do you think so far. I also want you guys to vote which story I should write next. Check out my profile and vote via reviewing this story on what story I should write next. If you like what I have so far for this story then you will love the hundreds of ideas bouncing around my head for my other stories. Thanks, and be cool out there, I know will. If you don't believe me, check out my profile name. Thatscool16, passing out. *Thud* *Glass Shattering* ZZZZZZzzzzzzz.**


	3. Chapter 2: The Battle Continues

**Chapter 2 Part II: The Battle Continues**

**(Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Pokegirls. Does this story make me a perv for writing this? Hmm... Maybe. I'll leave it up to you to decide. But I believe both men and women are perverts no matter how much they deny it. And if they do deny it then I believe they are lying. Exp. If you're reading this, then you're no doubt a pervert for looking up Pokegirls that you know for sure is going to contain perverted material that would make Jiraiya proud. (Or maybe you just like what I write) Just a little something for you to think about.)**

**(Author Note: This chapter was too long so I had to break it up into Two. Kinda short. I also wanted to tell you the poll for which story I should write next is still up and about on my profile until 6/21/13 and the results are at the bottom of this page.**

* * *

**/-N-\**  
**\-P-/**

The Pyrothon slithered down the tree where she ambushed the Tigress and the Uzumaki shinobi with the same grace she had used to sneak up on both of her prey. She was currently feeling a great deal of satisfaction swelled up within her chest as she headed towards where the fire was still burning. Finally getting rid of both the blonde human, who somehow escaped her while she had him in her grasp, and the tiger Pokegirl who dared entered her den. Like all those human and animal alike, they wanted to examine their prey they captured and/or either killed, like it was some sort of trophy they had gained for their efforts. This was what the Pyrothon wanted to do as she stopped in front of the fire to examine the human and the tiger Pokegirl she had burned to a crisp.

A ferocious, snake-like hiss escaped her lips.

And to her fury, instead of finding her prey, she found a wooden log burning from her attack.

"Hey Pyro-breath! Up here!"

The Pyrothon's eyes snapped up towards where she heard the shout. And to her surprise and shock, she found the same human that she supposedly killed falling out of the air.

The clone locked his eyes at the Pyrothon as a fūma shuriken was spinning wildly in one of his hands that he obtained from unsealing it from his grey trim scroll.**  
**

The Pyrothon let out another ferocious hiss at seeing her prey, who somehow escaped from her attack twice when she knew for certain she killed both the human and the Tigress Pokegirl with her Fireball attack. Launching herself towards her prey, the Pyrothon was going to make sure this human was killed permanently this time as she rapidly slithered towards her target.

With a shout of effort, the bunshin let the larger than normal, deadly four bladed shuriken fly towards the snake Pokegirl.

Seeing the deadly weapon heading straight for her faster than her eyes could keep track of, she narrowly dodged the fūma shuriken by swiftly moving to the side as it flew past her too close for her comfort. A pleased grin found itself planted on the Pyrothon face as there was nothing from stopping her from reaching the human where he landed on the ground.

Instead of showing fear or disappointment at having his weapon missing his target, a smirk formed on the Naruto's face as he formed a hand-sign, "Kai!"

As the deadly four bladed weapon just passed by the Pyrothon, a seal on the fūma shuriken glowed a light-blue color across the spinning weapon as it resulted in all of the four blades that was connected to the fūma shuriken ejecting from the ring of the weapon as the blades swung around in a big circle from ejecting from the spinning fūma shuriken, the blades heading straight for the Pyrothon.

The snake Pokegirl heard the sounds of metal cutting through air as she turned her head towards the right and saw the four deadly sharp objects heading straight for her, two coming for the upper part of her body and the other two for her tail. The Pyrothon stopped in place from moving towards the human as she let the blades pass by in front of her where they were 'set' to impale her. But to both her surprise and shock the blades flew around the Pyrothon in a circle a few times until they buried themselves hilt deep into a tree or on the ground. And to her further shock when she tried to go after the blonde human once more after she 'dodged' the blades she found out she couldn't move an inch.

**"Rīfumirāju no Shuriken,"** (Leaf Mirage Shuriken) The clone said as he formed a snake hand-sign that caused the wires wrapped around the Pyrothon to constrict even further. "Ha, how do you like that? I customized it myself." Thanks to the seals on the fūma shuriken, Naruto could waste little to no chakra on them since the seals do most of the leg work and also able to control how much ninja wire he could seal, or unseal from the seals on the blade as well its mass to make the blades light as a feather to launch faster or heavy as a big boulder to hold down the target when they're captured. As a bonus, the blue light on the seals makes the enemy focus their attention on the blades instead of the thin wire that was set on capturing their target. Giving them the illusion they were caught by thin air as they focused their attention on the blades.

Now that the Pyrothon was trapped and not going anywhere because of his customized fūma shuriken, the clone was finally able to get a good look at the snake Pokegirl, "Woah." And just like the the Tigress Pokegirl, it left him slightly jawed at what he was seeing.

Just like the Tigress Pokegirl, the Pyrothon was a beautiful, breathtaking Pokegirl. She had neck-length, sandy brown colored hair that went along perfectly with her smooth, light tanned skin and even more so with her brown colored eyes, which, were filled with rage at the moment as she was currently glaring at the clone. Just from looking into her eyes Naruto could tell there was something different from your average everyday human female, they have some sort of wild, animalistic look in her eyes that was difficult to describe, it was more akin to a wild animal you would see in the wild instead of looking at a normal girl's orbs.

And the scar that was shown running diagonally on her left cheekbone that was about an inch long that gave her a fierce look, didn't deteriorate her beauty at all, if anything, it made her all the more beautiful. The scar also showed her fair share of battles she fought throughout her life. Her body build was that of an athletic woman with light muscles and a well toned stomach that couldn't help but kept the clone's eyes linger on a few more seconds than necessary. She had solid, B-cup breast with dark pink colored nipples. If this wasn't the first time the clone saw a naked Pokegirl, he would had been launched off to the vast blue sky with a fountain of blood just like his fellow clone did earlier.

That didn't stop the bucket of blood from gushing out of his nose though.

But that's where the similarities to a human and a Pokegirl ends. Instead of having a pair of long, slender, well toned legs that could only belong to a woman, she had a long, dark brown, snake-like tail with a camouflage pattern similar to that of a snake and that the clone guessed was over 20 ft. in length, and was just as wide as her hips. It also seemed to stop short where her nether lips would be as the bunshin was able to see her scales formed around her sex in the shape of a (\/) to her hips.

Wiping the last drops of blood out of his nose and after making sure the Pyrothon wasn't going to escape from his trap, the clone ran behind a tree where he placed the Tigress to make sure she wasn't caught in the crossfire while he took care of the Pyrothon. Finding her, the clone knelt beside her as he found her holding her ribs with one of her hands, "Kitty-chan are you alright? Here, let me take a look at that." He said as he placed a hand softly on her ribs.

The Tigress winced when Naruto placed his left hand softly on her injured ribs, showing just how badly she was hurt, "I-I'm fine. Don't worry about it, this is nothing." She said with her breathing slightly labored, "What happened with the Pyrothon while I was passed out?"

Naruto pulled his hand away after examining her ribs with a frown on his face, "Don't worry about the Pyrothon right now, I stopped her. You should be more worried with yourself instead." He said in concern, "Two of your ribs are broken and I think one of them might be cracked. What were you thinking when you took that hit for me? You idiot." He lightly scolded as he helped her stand back up with her back resting against the tree he placed her against.

The Tigress would had more than likely had her whole rib-cage shattered if it wasn't for the tree branch that got in the way of the Pyrothon's tail. It also scared the hell out of the clone when she took the hit for him, because he was able to feel just how hard the Pyrothon lashed out with her tail that connected against the Tigress's ribs. And it also amazed him that the Tigress's ribs didn't shatter on impact. It seemed her body was strong enough to take on heavy attacks. But was it because she was a Pokegirl or was it because of her body in general?

"Sorry for saving your life." She grumbled out with her face turned away from the clone as a frown covered her delicate features. He didn't need to see her face to tell she was pissed off with him as her voice carried all the anger Naruto needed to know that she was angry with him for scolding her when she just basically risked her life for him.

He just couldn't help it though. The way she went limp when she passed out in his arms completely scared Naruto. And it was his fault for not noticing the Pyrothon sooner. Naruto didn't know how to fix broken ribs, that was way above his knowledge on medical treatment. He just hoped a village was nearby to give the Tigress proper medical treatment as soon as possible.

Naruto rubbed the back of his neck in discomfort, "Look, I'm sorry." He apologized, "You just scared me for a second there. And I would have done the same thing if I were you, so I guess you could also call me an idiot too." He said with a smile. The clone heard her giggle, 'At least I could still make her laugh.' He thought, "What's so funny?" He said as he failed to see why she was giggling in laughter.

She giggled again, "I don't know if you know this, but I already knew you were an idiot Naruto-kun. That's why it's so hilarious. But I'm going to stick with calling you a pervert instead of idiot because it's more funny to mess with you." She giggled out, "And apology accepted."

Huh, for some reason the clone thought she just insulted him in three different ways just now.

That didn't stop a laugh from escaping him though.

Their little moment was interrupted when they both heard a sizzling sound coming from the direction where the Pyrothon was tied up. When the duo poked their heads behind a tree towards the sound, they, literally, saw the Pyrothon on fire.

"No way. She could cover her body with elemental chakra to?! And with fire?! That is so not fair! How come everyone else have a badass jutsu like that and I don't?" Naruto whined, "I wonder if I could light myself on fire?" Finished with talking to himself on possibly learning a new jutsu. (And probably burn himself in the process.) The clone pointed at the Pyrothon, "Kitty-chan, what is that move called?"

*Scratch*

"Ow. Damn it. What the hell did I do this time?"

"For being a pervert."

"Huh? What are you talking about? I didn't do anything remotely perverted!" He argued back.

The Tigress deadpanned as she pointed the wires wrapped around the Pyrothon's breast as she saw the human pervert make a 'O' face in understanding.

The clone wasn't really sure, but for some reason he thought that the Tigress wasn't entirely mad at him for the way the Pyrothon was tied up. But the way the tone in her voice sounded. It was almost like she was... jealous? Is that right? What the hell did she had to be jealous for?

'I can't believe him.' She seethed in thought, 'I swear I am going to kill him this time. Who does he think who he is tying up the Pyrothon like that? The only one he should be doing that to is me and no other Pokegirl.' She thought as she sat down on the ground grumbly with her arms crossed over her chest.

Apparently the way Naruto tied her up with his wires when they first met was some sort of special moment for her. And he just had to go and ruin their special moment by wrapping up another Pokegirl with his wires. The bastard.

Speaking of wires, the ones wrapped around the Pyrothon was glowing a hot, red, burning color. And if something wasn't done soon they were going to dispel from the intense heat the Pyrothon was emanating from her body. The clone quickly threw a batch of kunai with ninja wire attached to them as they wrapped around the Pyrothon and buried themselves in either the trees or on the ground. And it was a good thing too as the wire from the fūma shuriken dispelled, taking the blades with them as well.

'My wire isn't going to last much longer and I can't knock her out without dispelling myself.' The clone thought as he continued to watch the snake Pokegirl, who was still on fire. Yup, he couldn't get anywhere near her without dispelling himself, 'Sage mode is a no go either.' There was too much of a risk factor of going into Sage Mode. If he started gathering natural energy he would be completely vulnerable to any unknown variables that could easily dispel him. And he wasn't going to risk letting his guard down, even for a moment, and leave the Tigress alone with the way she was cradling her ribs. So that wasn't an option, and he doubted the Tigress could guard him long enough for him to enter Sage Mode in her condition.

'The only way I could stop her is if I kill her.' Just because her body was on fire doesn't mean one of his deadly weapons could get through. 'And that isn't an option unless she forces me to. Damn it, if only I had enough chakra to use a jutsu, but the Substitution technique already drained me more than I already thought it would.' If the Tigress was paying even the slightest attention to Naruto's legs instead of her ribs, she would had been seeing them slightly shaking in exhaustion, 'I just have to stall her long enough until Boss could reach Kitty-chan.'

"Kitty-chan, I'm going to stay here and distract the Pyrothon long enough for you-"

"No way, Hentai." She interrupted as the clone face faulted.

Well that plan was shot to hell.

Picking himself off the ground from face-faulting, the clone had a bewildered look on his face, "'No way'? What do you mean 'no way'? You can barely stand up without using that tree to support yourself and you have broken ribs! So pray tell me what are you going to do to stop her?" He asked rhetorically at the injured Tigress.

The Tigress had a determination look on her face, but anybody could tell she was putting on a brave front as she continued to cradle her ribs with a painful expression as she use the tree she was sitting against to pick herself up, "This is my fight Naruto-kun. I shouldn't have let you get involved in the first place. I want you to tell the real Naruto to stay away and let me take care of _my_ problem. And nothing you can do or say is going to stop me."

"But what about-"

"My ribs are fine!"

"But-"

"No!"

"What-"

"No!"

"Listen-"

"I. Don't. Care." She punctuated, "I already told you. This is _my_ fight. I am not going to risk getting you killed because of my mistake." She said with a low, ferocious, tiger growl to dare him to tell her otherwise while she pushed herself off against the tree she was leaning against to prepare herself for the Pyrothon, "This isn't your problem. Why are you even helping me in the first place?"

Naruto answered her by grabbing her chin and tilted it, ever so slightly, as his other hand grasp the back of her head to bring her into a kiss.

And with that kiss, her entire world froze.

She wasn't listening to anything he was saying. Naruto was no fool, she was on her last legs and she knew it herself. He was able to tell she was completely exhausted from the moment they met, she tried to hide it, and she hid it well, but Naruto wasn't trained to search for deception for nothing. He's a shinobi after all.

He didn't know why she was so stubborn on stopping the Pyrothon herself. It was almost like she hated looking weak. Maybe it was her tiger pride, or maybe it could be something else entirely? He didn't know, but what he did know was that she wasn't listening to him and Naruto only knew one way to get her to wake up, so to speak. After all, it always worked with Anko whenever she got frustrated or upset.

Naruto pulled back from the kiss with a heart-filled smile, "Because you're precious to me and my friend Kitty-chan. And this is what friends are for; they help each other out."

The Tigress Pokegirl barely heard what Naruto just said as she was still trying to figure out what just happened with her face completely flushed, "P-Precious?" She said as she raised a shaky hand to her lips and began to rub them to feel why her lips felt so content. Precious? Friend? These words sounded so foreign to her. All her life no one spoke such words to her that it left her completely baffled to hear someone say something like Naruto just said with nothing but honesty filled within them.

Who was he? Just when she thought she had him all figured out he kissed her out of nowhere while she was basically asking him to get lost? Why was he so damn confusing? Damn it, she hated that Naruto was so hard to figure out, and yet, she loved every-second of it at the same time. Why was it so damn complicated?

Ever since her former _Tamer_ abandoned her in this forest because he thought she was too weak and useless for him to keep her in his harem with every Pokegirl she battled and lost to. She gave up on thinking that an opportunity would show itself to prove herself she wasn't so useless.

And then she met Naruto.

They only knew each other for a few minutes, and yet, those few minutes were the most fun she had in a very long time. It was very enjoyable to see Naruto so flustered with the way he was looking at her body, though it was very embarrassing with the way her breast were tied up with his wire trap. She also enjoyed the way she can get him all riled up so easily by just saying a few words.

And then there was his heart. He _wanted_ to help her. Her. A Pokegirl. And he didn't even know her at all! And apparently he knew the Pyrothon was chasing after her and he _still _wanted to help her even at the chance he could lose his life.

She knew it was very foolish for him to take a Pokegirl head on, even with the ability to make himself clones with his technique, he was a human, and clones are suppose to be copies of the original right? And that meant they were humans too.

The Tigress wanted to fight the Pyrothon, because she thought she finally gotten an opportunity to prove herself to Naruto she wasn't useless. She wanted to repay his kindness by protecting him. But, she was completely starving and exhausted. The past few days the Tigress hadn't gotten a proper meal; leaving her weak and on the brink of collapsing. The moment she encountered the Pyrothon, she knew she would lose against her in a fight. That's why she was running from her. If only she had a little food in her for some energy she would had gladly take the snake Pokegirl on right there at the cave. But that wasn't the case, she was hungry and exhausted. And the Pyrothon had to be feral for all of her rotten luck.

But she never thought she would run into a human while she ran away from the Pyrothon. Where he kissed her and called her something that she never heard from another living being before. Hell, she still couldn't believe he called her both a friend and precious.

"Mm-hmm. That's right. You're precious to me Kitty-chan and don't forget that." Naruto said as he flicked her on the forehead, "And I always protect those who are precious to me. And I may not look it, but I'm stronger than I look." He insured as he flexed his right bicep while holding it with his left hand, "All I want from you Kitty-chan is to believe in me and let me lend you a helping hand."

The tiger Pokegirl stared long and hard into Naruto's blue orbs. She wasn't sure why she was looking at them, but something about his eyes made her own emerald orbs drawn to them. She couldn't help it, it was almost as if she was looking through the windows to his soul. It was both warm and comforting. They also had some sort of familiarity to them, like she could have sworn she seen them before but couldn't quite place where. She kept looking, searching for an answer to who he was, or to make some kind of sense on what kind of human would do this for her.

When the Tigress found what she was looking for, she nodded, "Okay, Naruto-kun. I believe in you."

Naruto nodded, "That's all I'm asking for." He said sincerely. His expression suddenly hardened, "Now, I want you to get away from here as far as you can while I keep the Pyrothon busy. And I'm not going to take a no for an answer. Go, now."

The Tigress walked a few steps past the blonde ninja while still cradling her ribs with on of her paws. She looked over her shoulder with Naruto's back facing her in uncertainty. A part of her wasn't sure if she should let someone else bear some of the weight of her problems, but a bigger part believed and trusted in Naruto. She would let him help her for now. And he better come back to her soon because she had yet to thank him for everything he has done for her.

"And Kitty-chan." She stopped walking and slightly turned around with Naruto's back still facing her, "Stay safe, 'cause I still haven't got you back yet." Naruto said with a toothy grin over his shoulder.

A small smile found itself slowly forming on her face with tears threatening to spill over from her eyes, "Heh-heh baka." She slightly laughed, "Don't you remember what I said earlier Naruto-kun, I'm too smart and too cute for you to do anything to me." Saying her piece with another small laugh, she ran off into the forest, never showing Naruto her tears spilling over with the small water droplets glistening in the sunlight.

Naruto kept watching the Tigress retreat into the forest over his shoulder until she was nothing but a speck in the distance. Now he could say honestly say his life took an interesting turn in events and he couldn't wait to see what kind of new adventure awaits him next in his crazy and insane life. And whatever this new adventure awaits him, whatever new challenges, hardships and obstacles get in his path, he will find his friends, he will protect those who, or what, was precious to him with his life. And he will stop both Tobi and Sasuke, and win, the Fourth Great Ninja War.

Any further thoughts Naruto had was interrupted when the Pyrothon's tail, which was still covered in ravenous flames, swiftly shot out from around the tree in front of him that tried to ensnare him but missed when Naruto jumped back. Missing its target, the snake tail wrapped around the tree several times instead. The very same tree where the Tigress was using to support herself. It was a good thing Naruto told the Tigress to get going the moment he sensed his wires dispelled before the Pyrothon could get to her with her tail.

With her tail still covered in flames, the tree quickly began to catch on fire as the flames started to climb upward. The sounds of a tree creaking and groaning from giving into the pressure from being constricted from the Pyrothon's Crushing Wrap attack, the same attack she used against his fellow clone earlier, and being weakened from the fire were the signs of the tree about to timber over in any given moment. Pressing even more pressure around the tree's trunk with her tail, was the last straw that broke the camel's back as the tree's trunk snapped in half with the upper part of the tree, that was now lit ablazed, landed with a heavy *Thud* on the ground as the fire continued to burn away on what remains of the tree.

With Naruto's view no longer obscured by the tree, he saw the Pyrothon standing behind the burning stump with her body still lit ablazed. The fire around her body somehow managed to shadow any features that were visible on her face but her brown, animalistic, colored eyes that stared right back at Naruto's cerulean orbs with all of her anger that would make any lesser man quake in their footwear. Making her look all the more terrifying and intimidating. (Petrification Gaze attack)

Naruto had only one response to this, kunais found themselves in Naruto's hands from sliding out under his long sleeve black t-shirt as he rapidly spun them by the ring of the weapon and held them in a reverse grip. A grin tugged itself on the corner of his lips at the upcoming battle, "Let's go."

With that, the battle continues.

**/-N-\  
****\-P-/**

**(With the Tigress)**

She kept running, deeper and deeper into the forest while she continued to cradle her ribs with one of her hands and the other hand clutching tightly on her Poke Ball. Each step she took was more painful than the next. Her muscles and her injuries begging the Tigress to take a short break as quick, heavy pants continued to leave her with every agonizing step she took. She would like nothing more to rest, even for a few minutes, but ignored the desire to rest because she knew if she did her body will no longer respond to her will until her body had rested enough to let her move again. It was a chance she wasn't willing to take. She would keep demanding her body to keep moving, and she would continue to push her body to its absolute limit until she sees him again.

A short jab of pain coursed through her ribs from faltering slightly in her run. Her vision started to blur but shook it off before the darkness could start forming around her eyes. The Tigress's pants coming out faster and faster and more labored than it was seconds ago. Another short jab of pain coursed through her ribs that made her wince in pain that almost caused her to run into a tree as she narrowly avoided it.

BOOM!

A resounding explosion was heard in the distance as it shook the ground to its core. A orange mushroom cloud floated above the forest where the explosion took place. The exhausted Tigress easily lost her balance due to the ground shaking uncontrollably. Concentrating on trying to regain her balance, the Tigress never noticed a root, that belonged to a tree, sticking out of the ground. Her foot tripped over the root sending her rolling dangerously on the ground.

Coming to a stop laying on her stomach, the Poke Ball that was in her hand rolled away when she lost her strength to grasp it any longer. She tried to get up by pushing herself off the ground, but due to her exhaustion and her ribs taking even more damage, there was nothing from stopping the darkness overtaking her as she past-out on the ground once again.

**/-N-\  
\-P-/**

**(Sometime Later)**

*Poof*

The Tigress's eyes fluttered open when she heard a popping sound near her. She blinked the blurriness out of her eyes and looked at her bandaged arm on the ground and noticed the bandages she was given by the clone disappeared, leaving no trace behind but a small amount of smoke fading into the air. Leaving her to see the claw marks from the Pyrothon's slash attack, which stopped bleeding by now with dried up blood staining on her fur. She paid it no mind as she was trying to figure out why she was laying on the ground. The tiger Pokegirl grabbed a handful of dirt, and using a tree to support herself, stiffly picked herself up off of the ground.

At first, due to her grogginess for sleeping who knows how long, the feline Pokegirl was confused why she was laying on the forest floor. That was until she felt some pain coming from her ribs as she remembered what she was doing earlier moments ago. Noticing the lack of Poke Ball in her hand, her stomach filled up with dread at the thought of losing her Poke Ball that was used to catch her by the only human she thought as a father figure.

A very long time ago, when she was known as the Pokegirl called Kitten, she was caught by a human known as Professor Oak at the edge of Pallet Town. He was a very kind human, who gave her a place to stay, a field to play with other Pokegirls, food, and friendship. He did explain to her that one day a human would select her as his or her starter Pokegirl to start their journey across Kanto. The very idea of traveling across Kanto, and seeing and battling new Pokegirls excited her to no end that left her all giddy inside as she couldn't wait for a Tamer to choose her as a starter Pokegirl, though she will miss Professor Oak very much, she'll remember and cherish everything he has done for her.

Sadly, Kittens were well known for being kept as pets rather than for being in a harem for Tamers as their skills in Pokegirl battles aren't nearly as good with other Pokegirls. The Kitten waited for a very, very long time for a tamer to chose her, and as each day passed, she felt more and more useless for not being chosen as a starter Pokegirl. Though the feeling of being useless diminished greatly by just spending a small amount of time with Professor Oak, and even if she doesn't get the chance to travel across Kanto, being with Professor Oak was more than enough for her to have fun with.

But one day, after being released from her Pokeball, she found herself staring at a human who was holding her Poke Ball! Releasing he chose her as his starter Pokegirl, she beamed in happiness at meeting her Tamer for the very first time and was about to introduce her self but it died in her throat at the frown he was giving her. It was almost like he was disappointed at picking her instead of a different Pokegirl.

Her Tamer brought out a different Pokegirl for the Kitten to battle against as he wanted her to evolve as quickly as possible into something stronger. The Kitten was confused why he had other Pokegirls if she was supposed to be a starter Pokegirl. But she quickly let go of the thought as she was excited by being chosen from her Tamer.

Everyday she fought against her Tamer's Pokegirls until she collapsed or passed out due to the strain for battling longer than her body could hold out with little to no rest. Everyday she would see the same glare from her Tamer for losing against any battle she lost. The more she lost, the more longer her Tamer made her battle just so she could evolved faster into a stronger Pokegirl. Everyday she gave it her all, to see some sort of proud look on her Tamer's face, but instead she saw nothing but disappointment.

Then one day the Kitten evolved into a Catgirl. She was very thrilled evolving into a Catgirl and at hopefully seeing a proud look on her Tamer's face, but the result was always the same. The same disappointment look, the same battles she lost against, and the same feeling of being useless.

Then the day came when she lost another battle. Her Tamer deemed her as useless and a waste of time as he abandoned an injured Catgirl from her last battle in a forest, with her Poke Ball tossed in front of her. It was the same Poke Ball Professor Oak had caught her with. The only human she ever respected until she met Naruto. She reached out for her Pokeball as she remembered the memories from her time with being the Professor, and when she grabbed her Poke Ball, she evolved into what she is to this day; a Tigress.

"Where is it?" The Tigress said in worry as she continued to search for her Poke Ball. A gleam attracted her eyes as she followed where the gleam was coming from. A sigh of relief left her at finding what was causing the gleam that attracted her eyes; her Poke Ball under a healthy green bush of leaves. She went to pick it up, but stopped half-way as a particular scent filled her nostrils.

Blood.

A low Tiger growl escaped from the Tigress's lips as she suddenly jumped in the air and launch a kick towards the unexpected Pyrothon who was sneaking up on the Tigress by slithering down a tree behind the tiger Pokegirl. Not expecting the the Tigress to notice her presence, the kick connected against the surprised Pyrothon's side, "Flying Kick." As she crashed against the ground in a heap. Landing back on the ground, the Tigress immediately regretted using her Flying Kick attack against the Pyrothon as she wrapped her arms around her injured ribs as they stung painfully from moving them around, "Damn it." She gritted out.

"Pyro!" She hissed out in fury as the snake Pokegirl quickly recovered from the kick and launched herself towards the Tigress as the Flying Kick attack didn't had the necessary strength put into it due to the Tigress not being at full strength. The Pyrothon swiftly slithered towards her prey at intending to payback the damage she was dealt with.

Watching the Pyrothon heading straight for her and closing in fast, the Tigress growled as she grabbed a boulder that was near her and hurled it towards the Pyrothon, "Boulder Throw." The Pyrothon easily dodged the boulder with little to no effort due to the lack of speed it was thrown from the injured and exhausted Tigress. Reaching her prey, she swiped at the Tigress. The Tigress ducked under the Pyrothon's swipe as she felt a few strands of her got cut off and followed up with a punch towards the Pyrothon's chest, "Uppercut." But she paid the price for her quick movements as her ribs got in the way from unleashing her attack faster than she was able to, giving the Pyrothon more than enough time to maneuver out of the way from the Tigress's uppercut, 'Damn it I was too slow.'

The Pyrothon lashed out with her tail that connected against the Tigress's stomach that made her eyes roll to the back of her head as blood and saliva flew from her mouth. Not willing to give up just yet as she flew through the air from getting hit by the Pyrothon's insanely strong tail, the Tigress used Air Recovery to twist herself in mid-air to land and skid backwards on the ground on all fours. The Pyrothon was quick to catch up to the Tigress as she was just a second away from reaching her. The Tigress saw this as she summoned every little energy she had as she took a deep breath, while still on all fours on the ground, and let out a tremendous, massive roar that actually pushed the Pyrothon away from the force of the roar; a technique known as Lioness' Roar as the Pyrothon writhed on the ground painfully from taking the full hit of the Tigress's Lioness' Roar attack.

Quick and heavy pants continued to leave the Tigress as she sat on the ground against a tree with her right arm wrapped around her ribs due to giving it her all on her Lioness' Roar. She wasn't surprised when the Pyrothon got back up from her attack because that wouldn't had taken her out either if she was at full strength. When the Pyrothon got back up the Tigress saw a knife wound on the Pyrothon's shoulder with a small amount of blood leaking from it where she managed to sniff out her scent. The Pyrothon locked her eyes with the Tigress's with a murderous glare sent her way. The Pyrothon lunged towards the Tigress, intending to finally finish her once and for all.

No longer having the strength to fight back, a small smile found itself on the Tigress's face, 'So this is the end, huh? Thank you, Naruto-kun.

'... For everything.'

Faster than the Pyrothon's or the Tigress's eyes could follow, a orange and black blur slammed against the Pyrothon that sent her flying backwards with the new incomer skidding against the ground.

* * *

**Woah, I bet you can't wait to see what would happen next. Of course, I wanted to do something a little different than what I wrote before. Make it more awesome and such. And tell me what do you think how of what I have written so far? Is it good? I need to know because how will I learn my mistakes if nobody tells me about them? And if you like what I written so far then vote for the next story I should write on my profile.**

**I have a question for you guys. Have you ever seen anybody write a Rasengan combine with the water element? Because out of all the stories I read, I've never had. My guess is because they need some source of water in order to use it. Well, I thought of one, and personally I think it's totally badass. Very ****destructive. I designed it for Naruto to take out a large amount of Zetsus clones. It will pretty much change the landscape into a giant lake if used correctly. But like with any awesome technique it will have its drawbacks. Just wanted to say it will be in the next chapter for those who wanted to know****  
**

**What do you think of the customized Fuma Shuriken? I thought of it myself. I bet no-one never thought of that one before huh? And if someone has then that sucks for me.**

**And now for the Poll.**

**At 6/21 I will start writing the next story I want to write that you guys voted for. For those who don't know I have a pole on my profile for you guys to select which Naruto crossover story I should write next. Currently **

**1st place is One Piece**

**2nd is tied for Sekirei and Rosario + Vampire**

**3rd place is Anko's Birthday. Anko's Birthday will be about what happened between Anko and Naruto on the day they got drunk.**

**4th place is Digimon Season 3**

**5th place is Bleach**

**6th place is Soul Eater**

**7th place is Ghost Rider**

**For those who wanted to know what the Pokegirl attacks do I wrote down the description from the Pokegirl website.**

**Flying Kick - (ATK) The pokegirl leaps towards her opponent and lashes out with a kick.**

**Uppercut - (ATK) The pokegirl draws her fist back, then swings **  
**down and up to connect with her opponent's chin or chest resulting in **  
**greater damage than a normal punch.**

**Boulder Throw - (ATK 40-75) The user hurls a large stone or**  
**boulder at her target. Boulders must be available. Has a 50-85%**  
**chance of stunning if it hits directly. Damage rating dependent on**  
**where the target is hit and what size the stone is. Must have x4**  
**strength or higher.**

**Ignite - (ATK + EFT) The pokegirl uses her fire powers to coat **  
**herself in flame and throws herself at the enemy. Any physical attacks**  
**against the pokegirl result in burn damage being inflicted on the attacker.**

**Fireball - (ATK) An improved version of Ember.**

**Lioness' Roar (ATK 80 + EFT) - A powerful yell that pushes most **  
**pokegirls back five to fifteen feet. This attack will penetrate **  
**almost all non-physical barriers and some physical ones as well. **  
**Lioness' can use this after Level 30, but any pokegirl can learn it **  
**after they learn Kitten's Roar.**

**Petrification Gaze - (EFT) The user fixes eyes with her **  
**opponent, causing the opponent to freeze up. Depending on the **  
**difference between the user and the victim's will, the victim may be **  
**paralyzed from 1 round to 2 turns. Any strong-willed pokegirl can **  
**learn this technique.**

**Air Recovery - (DEF + EFT) This technique is difficult to learn **  
**but is invaluable. Any time the user is thrown, hurled or otherwise **  
**lifted into the air and propelled towards the ground or an object **  
**(like a tree, boulder, etc.) OR if they are struck while in mid-air, **  
**they have a chance to use Air Recovery, which allows them to twist so **  
**as to land on their feet or on all fours. Air Recovery relies on the **  
**fact that the user is not still being held or directed (by psychic or **  
**physical means) during their attempt.**


End file.
